Bet on it
by BurningFlame0116
Summary: (Pairings: NaLu NaLi StiLi GruVia GaLe RoLe JeZra) Lisanna, the hard working student, with a secret. Natsu Dragneel, the lead singer of the #1 Boys Pop Band- Fairy Tail. When two completely different people meet in a unexpected meeting, what will happen? Will the two finally realize they are falling for each other? But when a unexpected arrangement is put- what will happen?
1. Unexpected Meeting

**HI Guys! Anyhow another story made by a request! This Request was done by "Claws of Blade."They requested a NaLi (Natsu x Lisanna) type of fanfic. Also stating that there aren't that many out there. WITH THAT IN MIND- I have decided to take up the challenge (Of writing about my 'Not so preferred' pairing) and somehow managing to come up with...this.  
**

**So, I'm proud to present this fanfic and for all the people that asked for this fanfic to _especially _enjoy it!**

**Also**** if you have requests then all you need to do is write it in a review or Private Message me. **

**(Wipes Forehead) Okay now let's get to the story shall we?**

* * *

CHAPTER 1: Unexpected Meeting

**P.O.V.: **Lisanna Strauss

"Lisanna, please come down for dinner!" My sister Mira-nei called as I foucsed on my school work. _I have to get all of these write! Just one thing could damage my grade! I need to try my best! _

"LIsanna!"

_One page done! _My eyes sparkle with joy as I run my hand trough my short white hair. " This is gonna take longer than expected. I wonder when dinner is ready..."

"Lisanna?"

When I came back to Earth and heard Mira-nei calling me I replied quickly.

"Yeah?" I asked loud enough for them to hear. Gladly she did.

"Time for dinner!" Mira-nei called back as I went back to my school work.

" I have to skip dinner. I need to do homework!" I answer as I do my homework. _Studied for history test. Math test, 59/60. Good enough. History...right history!_ I didn't hear the footsteps coming toward my room. And when I heard Mira-nei say my name, I almost jumped and turned around.

"MIra -nei." I breathe heavily as she gives a weak smile.

"Gomen. What are you doing?"

"School work. I'm 2nd on the academic list. I'm so close to being smart as Erza...but you know she has A's for everything."

Mira-nei sighs as she grabs her chair and sits next to me. "Father won't come back until next month."

I narrow my eyes as I turn back t my school work. Rage and frustration fills within me as the pencil in my hand tightens.

"I..."

"Hm?" asked Mira-nei, perking up. My bangs cover my eyes.

"I hate...father. He hasn't come home in 3 years, and all he does is drink because mom left him- He doesn't even work hard and try! What kind of father is he?! Because of him we are on the peek of being poor! You have to work full time and get as much as possible to take care of me and Elfman- nei. What kind of father leaves his kids, taking his stupid money with him! I HATE HIM!"

"Lisanna..." MIra-nei said, shocked by my words. She smiled as she hugs me as tears roll down my eyes.

"How are you so calm? Nei- chan? Your so strong..." I sniffle as she hugged me tighter.

"I was never strong. You are the one that is. You work so hard with everything. Sometimes I think your overdoing it."

I laugh softly. _She's trying to cheer me up. _

"Anyhow." she states as she gets up and gives me a hand. " I ordered pizza. Might as well eat and get back to work."

I nod, as I try to smile. "Thank you, Nei-chan!'

She smiles that innocent smile of hers as I tale her hand and walk out the room.

* * *

**P.O.V.: Natsu Dragneel**

"Natsu, what are we gonna do with you?" asked my agent as he crossed his arms. I sipped on my coke, giving him a glare. As I look out the window, seeing camera's flashing and fangirls.

"You could do many things; Like not going to this stupid Academy." I state.

He frowns as I lay back in my chair, annoyed.

"Your grades are not even average-"

"Because I don't have the time."

"I know you have a busy schedule-"

"Because of _my_ singing career."

"But-" MY agent stopped, not knowing what to say after our back and forth talk.

"Your missing the point, Gary." I state as I cross my arms. He pulls up his glasses, his topaz eyes narrowing.

"What am I exactly missing?"

"Your missing the point of me being the lead singer of the Fairy Tail band. Your missing the point of how I can't see my old friends anymore. Your missing the point that your talkinng to _thee _Natsu Dragneel. Someone like you would understand."

"Natsu Dragneel!" He scolded as I smirked

"The one and only."

He gives a stern look as I look out the window.

"Were almost to your destination." explained our driver as I sigh._ Here it comes. At least we'll all party at Gajeel's place afterward. _

We drove into the back, seeing the flash of camera's and tons-And I mean _tons _of fangirls.

"You may exit, Mr. Dragneel."

"Sure." I say annoyed as I go inside, to find my band mates.

"Yo Ice Queen." I tease as I see Gray giving me a glare. I sat down next to him giving him a playful punch in the arm.

"Yo pink head."

I smirk as I saw Jellal and Gajeel come into view.

"Your late!" I yell to them as I still sip my coke. How I love coke.

"Were not late. We were just making sure all the instruments are tuned." Jellal pouted as he sat the opposite direction of me and Gray. Gajeel sat with him too.

Jellal stood up. " Now that everyone's here we know why were here- _right_?"

'Yup, that were going to do some stupid fuckin concert with tons of fuckin fangirls. How I hate them." Gajeel comments as I high five him. Jellal sighs.

"Correct. Now, we know the songs- correct?" He mainly turns to me I nod.

"Tch." Gray says as he looked at his watch. "10 minutes. Let's get ready for the Hell's gate."

"Music is fun. Just these stupid things makes me have a head ache." Jellal stated as we went to the instruments, checking the microphones.

"You wanna do a little extra to gettem' warmed up?" asked Gray as he made sure his amp for his electric guitar wasn't to high.

"Natsu's decision." Gajeel commented as I sighed.

"Yo peeps!" He called to the techicans. "Were doing some extras so pull up the curtains.

They nodded as the curtains were slowly opening

"Hell's gate is opening." Gajeel whispered. I smirked.

"Here it goes!" I yell as the bright lights flashed-

* * *

**P.O.V.: **Lisanna

The bell rang as everyone rushed out of the classroom. I sigh as I get up and pack my things, glancing at the back of the room to see the big group. The big group was made up of: 1, the smartest person in 2nd year, Erza Scarlet. 2, was Levy McGarden. Not only the bookworm but the shortest in the whole Academy. 3, Lucy Heartfilia. The daughter of the rich company. 4, Juvia Lockser. A major fan fo the #1 Boys Band Fairy Tail- and extremely obsessed with Gray Fullbuster, the electric bassist and guitarist. 5, Cana Alberona. Top drinker, and also one of the most attractive women in the school.

My eyes narrow as I grab my bag and look around. I was the only one there beside the group and the teacher. I walk out of the classroom, then I was about to walk the door someone called me.

"Lisanna!"

I turn around to find the red head scarlet haired girl, Erza call me. I was going to turn around. But I stopped and just walked out of the classroom.

"Lisanna?"

* * *

**Inside the classroom and the chit chat of the group:**

"I told you- she's weird." Levy commented as Lucy nodded.

"But she's super smart- you think she cheated?" Lucy asked Levy as she nods.

"I hate gossip." Erza explained as she glared at the two.

"Sorry." they both said in unison, knowing that the assumptions they made are probably mean.

"Lisanna is the 2nd ranked academically, she can't cheat. If she keeps it up I'll be the one that's second." Erza said as she look ed to Juvia.

"Juvia thiknks she little weird though." Juvia mumbled. But Erza heard her.

"What's so weird? She's just anti- social. That's all."

'But Juvia think thats what makes her weird."

Erza sighed as she leaned back into her chair. Juvia, Lucy, and Levy kept on there conversation as Erza wondered about the mysterious Lisanna.

Soon leading her to find the solution.

* * *

**P.O.V.: **Lisanna

School over. I walk down the route I usually take passing familiar building as I went. I looked around, finding lesser people than usual. _Now that's just strange._ I walk into a coffee shop and sit by my seat near the window, as MIra-nei walks over to me.

"Have you heard?" she asked me excitedly. I shake my head as I take out _Deadman Wonderland._

"There's a masquerade ball! And me, you, and Elfman are going."

"Sure- wait what?" I perk up turning to her in astonishment. She nods.

"I can't."

"Why?"

"School work."

She frowned. " That's always your excuse. "

I open my mouth about to say something, but shut it. MIra-nei sighed.

"Just this one time."

My head hung low as i shut the book and put it in my bag, turning to her. "Fine."

She jumped up and down, saying thank you like BAZILLION times.

"Now let's go home."

* * *

**P.O.V: **Natsu

"EH?!" I screech as the agent shivers from the loud scream. He nods. I clench my fists.

"My free time is wasted on going to some stupid masquerade ball?! TELL ME YOUR KIDDING! YOU HAVE TOO!"

The agent shook his head as I punched a pillow beside me. "DMAN IT ALL!"

"For now...please...Mr. Dragneel, just change and listen. My agent closed my bedroom door behind him as I lay down on the bed looking at my phone.

"No one...understands me...even with the gang- well with half of them, I still feel...this way." I clench my fist and punch the pillow, even thought it was useless.

"This is for Erza!' I yell as I punch it real hard.

"This is for Levy!" I punch it as it went flying to the ground. I stepped on it.

"This is for Lucy!" I yell as I stop stepping on it as I breathe heavily.

"This is for Juvia." I hit the pillow one last time.

"I hate my life." I finally say as I go to the closet, picking clothes.

"At least no one will know who I am." I say as I started undressing. I started buttoning my black shirt, throwing a leather black jacket over it.

"Might as well wear black. It's not me so know one will notice."

I find the black mask on the counter. I put it on trying to figure out how to hid my pink hair.

"Oh! A wig would be handy!" I say as I look through my drawers. When I finally found it I took of my mask and put it on, putting my mask over it.

"Looking nothing like myself." I state. "That's good,"

"Are you ready Mr. Dragneel?" called my agent.

"Yeah. Please don't take a limo. I don't want people to know Natsu Dragneel is crashing there ball."

* * *

**P.O.V.: **Lisanna

"It's so pretty Nei- chan!" I say as I touch the soft silk. Mira-nei smiles.

"I'm glad you like it. Now for your mask. "

I grab the mask from her looking to her.

"SInce...no one knows who I am...I can act like another person...right?" I say as I touch it. _So delicate..._

"Yes, you could. But when meeting other people that wouldn't be such a good idea." Mira-nei commented as I wore my mask. SHe dragged me out of the room.

"Take a look!"

And I looked.

I was like a white dressed maiden, the light blue and white made the dress shimmer. No glitter or sparkles- just how I like it.

"Now Elfman-nei is waiting. Let's go!" MIra-nei explained as she dragged me out of the house.

* * *

After the car ride

* * *

"It's, so pretty!" I gasp as I awed at all palace we have entered.

"Isn't it?" asked MIra-nei.

"Like a man!" shouted Elfman- nei as my sweat dropped.

"Anyhow, I want to explore a little more, so call me when we need to go, kay?" I say as I start running inside.

"Wait- Lisanna-"

BUt it was to late. I awed over everything, seeing a opening on one side. The domed shaped palace was so beautiful, the gold and shining of the chandelier made it sparkle.

I went into the opening, curiosity filled, leading to a garden.

"So. Pretty." I state as I saw the flower garden. It was irises and roses. One side was all white with irises, and one was filled with red roses. They all lead to a stone paved path.

I went on the irises path, picking a iris, smelling it's beautiful fragrance.

I stepped on the stone paved path, leading to a remarkable sight. The yellow, little lights shimmered near the white iris garden. In the middle was the willow tree.

"Everything, is so beautiful." I state as I sit on the flower bed of irises. The iris flower garden was huge, It's soft gentle fragrance filled the air as the gentle wind blew.

"Do you need a hand?"

The suddenness of a man's voice startled me. I turned around to find a man reaching a hand out to me. The awkward silence made it uncomfortable as I held onto the iris tight. I could tell his eyes widened behind the mask of his, as we just froze, staring at each other.

"W-Well..."I say as the awkward silence continued. "I really don't need a hand."

He just stands there as he puts his hands in his pocket. "Is that- your favorite flower?"

"Eh?" I say as I fin myself holding it tight. I look at it with gentle eyes. "I guess it is."

"I see. That's surprising." he stated.

"And why is that?" I ask as I stand up.

"Most girl's prefer roses. Like on Valentines day, and such."

I smirk at this. I was about to open my mouth, but closed it. _That won't sound like me at all- wait...were wearing masks, I could tell him whatever I'd like._

"If that's the case, then all the girls you meet are probably meet are quite on the lovey dubby side aren't they?"

I saw his smile widen as he picks up a iris.

"Pretty, isn't it?" I ask as he looks up.

"Yeah."

"It's not anything like me."

"Eh?" He asked as I sat down.

"Iris...are so pure...have always found resolutions...have always been the bird that- can fly with freedom and pride. I...am the bird with the broken wing...forever chained to the Earth."

I could tell he was shocked by this statement.

"How..."

"Hm?" I ask turning to him.

"How...can you say such a thing?"

I saw his fist clench at the statement. My eyes soften. "Sorry."

"It's fine." He says as his black mask makes it hard to see if he was hurt or upset.

I take out my phone to see the time. Shoot! it's 10 o'clock!

"Gomen!" I say to him as he immediately looks to me. "Have to go! Have a nice-"

But he gripped my wrist, bringing him closer to me. My sapphire eyes widened at this.

"Whats..your name?"

I was about to say it, but I couldn't.

"i'm sorry...I can't..."

I see his eyes narrow behind that mask. His black hair shines in the moonlight. "Why?"

"Because..." I state...not knowing what to say. That's when my phone started to buzz.

"Sorry I really need to go!" I tell him finally getting out of his grasp. I run, and keep running, leaving the man wearing all black behind.

* * *

**Done with the first Chapter! Hope you guys liked it!**

-burningflame0116


	2. Fate starts to play

Hi** guys thanks for the replies! Hope you are enjoying it so far! I got a lot of requests so updates may go a little slow...anyhow I hope you enjoy this Chapter! Also if you have any requests feel free.**

* * *

Chapter 2: A Mask

**P.O.V.: **Natsu Dragneel

I twiddled a white iris in my fingertips, staring at it with wonder. _Sapphire eyes,,,_

"Mr. Dragneel we will be having lunch in 10 minutes. Come downstairs by then." said a muffled voice from the other side of my bedroom door. I didn't reply. I heard the footsteps leaving my bedroom door as I kept staring at the beautiful flower.

_It was hard to not my identity revealed. I mean- it's not even like me...Damn it all! I don't even know her! God fuck it all! _I thought angrily as I narrowed my eyes. "A new university and now someone I don't even know?- That I want to know? God life is treating me like a punching bag."

_"Iris...are so pure...have always found resolutions...have always been the bird that- can fly with freedom and pride. I...am the bird with the broken wing...forever chained to the Earth." I remembered her say. At the moment I wanted to say that was bullshit- but it would blow my cover. _

_"I'...am the bird with the broken wing...forever chained to the Earth..."_

"Then I'll help you soar." I mutter softly looking at it the Iris withcare. That's when I realized I said i out loud. "DAMN IT!"

Then my phone rang. I look over to my phone as I leaned back into my couch, not wanting to pick up. The phone kept ringing.

"Fuck it all." I mutter as I get off the couch and go to the desk, where my cellphone was vibrating. _I really need to change the ringtone._

I press call and put it to my ear.

"Hi I'm Mr. Fuck-it-all, how may I help you?" I ask into the phone as I go back to the couch.

"Really Natsu. That's the first thing you tell me as soon as I call." says a familiar female voice.

I try to figure out who's calling, not wanting it to be obvious. I heard a painful sigh from the other line.

"It's me- Evergreen."

That's when I remembered. "Oh! Hi Evergreen! Whatcha doin callin me...when we haven't been keeping contact for like 3 years? How have you been?" I ask, quite curious of what she was doing.

"Well...sorry about not contacting you...I just didn't want to get in the way of your career, of being a signer...I've been okay..." I hear her say with her not innocent girl voice.

"I see...glad your doing good." I state. There was a pause between us before she speaks.

"What are you going to do about school, Natsu? How about going to my University? It's really fun- except the homework and all. Besides, there are guys you can make friends with, hot girls.." she trailed off with her words.

" I get it, Evergreen." I state. "I'm transferring to a University with the band-"

"OMG YOUR SERIOUS?! WHICH ONE?!" I heard her scream on the other line. "You have to meet my boyfriend! And..and...and.."

"I don't remember the name. I'll text you though." I tell her as I here her giggling.

"Sorry...just I haven't seen my old friend in a long time. Well- make sure to text me!" She replied as she hang up.

"Mr. Dragneel your lunch-" I heard the muffled voice say on the other line, but I opened the door wide and popped my face out.

"I know that- Now what University am I going to?"

* * *

**P.O.V. Lisanna Strauss**

I pulled the blanket over my head. _Memories. Memories. Memories. Father. Mother. Divorce. Abuse. Memories. Memories. Returning. _Tears slid down my cheeks. _Why now? Why does he have to come now? Calling himself a father? A father who leaves his children without saying a word? What kind of father is that?! He doesn't deserve to be called a Dad. No...No...NO!_

"Why?" I croak as more tears streamed down, "Why can't he just leave Elfman-nei and Mira-nei alone? I hate him. I HATE HIM I HATE HIM I HATE HIM!"

I heard the door creak open as MIra-nei sat next to me, as I lay down, with my body covered in the sheets. "Lisanna? Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

"Leave me alone...please..." I beg as I pull the sheets tighter.

"Father's returning tomorrow." Mira-nei said, even though I already found out, "aren't you happy?"

I didn't want to yell at Mira-nei-

so I didn't say anything.

"LIsanna." Mira-nei said in her gentle voice, "You can't hate him forever."

I didn't say anything. A silence went between us, until I spoke, and repeated again:

"Leave me alone...please..."

Understanding that I was not in the current state to talk, MIra-nei left, and shut the door behind her.

I uncovered my head from the sheets, rubbing my eyes. I glanced around the room and saw the laundry basket. I found the white dress I wore that night inside there.

That guy- I fell in love with that night. My sapphire eyes softened as I remembered. _Why didn't I ask for his name? Would he tell me? Or would he have just said something to dodge the question?_

"Why is my life so difficult?" I ask softly as I heard my phone buzz. I scramble out of bed to see who was calling:

It was Evergreen.

Why would she call me?

She was Mira-nei's best friends, and owns the coffee shop near my university. Sometimes they hang out there and get a drink, or hang out. I wasn't that close to her, we were friends. We chat, and talk. I found it a little bizarre that she would call me, because she never did. We do Facebook, Hangouts, Text- but never called.

I decided to answer the phone.

"Hello?" I ask in my innocent voice as I hear Evergreen about to explode on the other line.

"OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OH MY FUCKING GOD LISANNA YOU WOULD NOT BELIEVE WHAT I'M ABOUT TO TELL YOU!" I heard Evergreen squeal as she lost her trace in her words. My sweat dropped.

'Hi Evergreen! Why did you call me? Something-"

"Something. SOMETHING?! SOMETHING BIG, VERY BIG IS GONNA HAPPEN AT YOUR SCHOOL! WANNA KNOW? I THINK YOU WANNA KNOW! OKAY, I'LL TELL YOU!" Evergreen shouted as my eardrums started to hurt from her high pitched squeals.

"Okay, what is so big that your about to explode?"

"THE FAIRY TAIL BAND IS TRANSFERRING TO THEE ACADEMY!"

"Eh?!"

I heard her giggle on the other line as I was just paralyzed. _Fangirls. Fairy Tail Band. Transfer. SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!_

" There transferring tomorrow! The members were olf friensds of mine, and I want you to meet them!" Evergreen explained happily.

"N-No thanks. I already know who they are so...and I'm not a big fan of their music anyways." I try to explain, 'I also have my studies, and-"

"Really Lisanna, you should chill for once. Take a break, kay? Just a party at the Coffee sop for a night. PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE?"

I sigh, " I can't, really."

"PS: Heard your dad's coming back. You going to be alright?"

My face scrunched up at the thought of my stupid father, "I'll be fine. See you tomorrow after school."

"ALRIGHT! SEE YOU TOMORROW!"

I hung up. I collapsed on my bed as I hugged my knees to my chest. I looked at y study desk to find the crumbled up letter sitting there. The flashback came to play on my mind as I shut my eyes tighter.

_Flashback:_

_"Lisanna? Father gave you a letter to read. Only for you."MIra- nei explained as I looked away._

_"I don't want to read anything that old man wrote." I pouted as I crossed my arms._

_"It's really important, even I don't know what it is." MIra-nei explained._

_"No."_

_Elfman-nei came in, " Father said that if you don't read it, you'll regret it. Please Lisanna."_

_My eyerows twitched as I snatched the letter and raced to my room, shutting the door behind me._

_I star at the letter in disbelief. I decided to read what was so important._

**Dear my beloved daughter,**

_A lie. That's how he starts his letter with- a lie?_

**As the heir CEO of the Strauss Company, I have made arrangements while I was away, which I would like you to know about. Some into which you'll never forgive, and some into which you may thank me.**

_"Tch." I mumble as I kept reading the piece of shit._

**I'll start off with my very important arrangement I have prepared for you. I'll first start of that the Wealthy Company of the Economy, ranked #1 is the Eucliffe Company, which you might already know of. **

_"Of course I know that- they are our greatest rivals. What about?" I mumble again._

**Rivals, on both companies, we have made a deal. A deal into which gives a fair share. And you might never forgive me for this, but this may be a good opportunity for you. **

_"Fair share?" My eyes widened, "What is this?"_

**The CEO heir of the Eucliffe Company is Sting Eucliffe, who is a little older than you. Me and his father have made a arranged marriage. Sting is a very good man, I know you will take a liking to him.**

_I froze, I started shaking. "What did you just do? Old man!?"_

**He'll be transferring to the academy either tomorrow or the day after. Get to know each other. He knows that you have been hiding your idenity as heir of the CEO- so has he, so don't worry about that. Just have fun, sweetheart.**

**Love,**

**Dad**

_I scrunched up the paper, scrambling into bed, just sobbing. I hate him I hate him I hate him I hate him I hate him I hate him I hate him I hate him I hate him!_

_"I hate you, so- so much." I whisper as more tears came down._

_Flashback END_

I hugged my knees even tighter, "I don't want to go to school. Why was I even born? If I wasn't, I wouldn't have to feel all this stress."

"Fuck this life." I mutter as I tried not to cry.

But I can only do so much.

That's when I again, remembered that night. The black mask he was wearing. His onyx eyes.

"Help me...please..."

* * *

**In the airplane heading towards the place where he will be staying...**

I look out the window.. I missed Lector, my cat. I miss my best friend Rouge. I missed my gang. I _didn't_ miss my father. Why me? Why did I have to be a only child? If I had a older brother, I wouldn't have to do this stupid arrangement. I'[m going to marry someone I don't even know!

_But she's a lot like me...not exposing her identity as a heir of the CEO..._I thought as I leaned back in my chair.

Why is my life so hard?

I run my hand through the blonde hair as I close my eyes, tired of everything. _I just want to escape from everything. My family. This stupid arrangement This world. Everything. Just let me disappear._

"Lisanna, was the name right?" I asked myself as I sighed. Probably. It was a pretty name. It wasn't Alice, nor was it a proper name for a proper lady: It was Lisanna. Lisanna, pretty isn't it?

"Tch." I mumble, "But all woman are the same- she won't be any different."

I lay back in my airplane chair and sleep, trying my best not to throw up.

Natsu

* * *

~The next day~

* * *

**P.O.V. Natsu Dragneel**

"I hate mornings. Fuck mornings." I groan as I get out of bed. I do my daily routine as my agent comes in.

"We will be picking up your band members also, so we must get going shortly." He stated, "Downstairs in 3 minutes."

"Tch."

I walk down the stairs and ate breakfast. Pancakes and Bacon- you gotta love bacon. I ate with no rush as we exited the 2 story building. We hoped into the limousine as I kicked back and relaxed.

First we stopped at Jelly's place.

"Good morning Natsu! " Jellal said as He sat in his usual spot in across from me.

"Yo."

"Haven't been to school for a while. Excited?" He asked in a half joking way. I smirked.

"Half, I get to meet up with some old friends. Evergreen owns a bar near the university. Probably gonna drink like heck."

"Really? Damn we should stop by after school. " Jellal said with his smile. I smirked.

Then we stopped by Ice Princess home.

"And here comes the milday." I announce as he gets into the car.

"Hey Flame Brain." He said punching me on the arm.

"Hello Stripper."

"Hi Gray! Excited?" Jellal asked as he gave him a cold stare.

"Nope. Probably going to be chased by fangirls the whole day. "

"Stop being negative man, just hanging out is what were gonna do." said Gajeel as he got into the car.

I forgot to note that Gray and Gajeel are neighbors.

"Yo." I say as he gave me a 'Geehee'.

"Time to get to school!" said my agent as we all just laughed.

"Time to have some fun." I say as the guys just chat and laugh with me.

"I'm fired up!"

* * *

**Hi Guys! That's the Second Chapter for you! I'll try to update soon as I can, but studying gets in the way of things so I'll try my very best! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

-burningflame0116


	3. The Song of Mine

**Hi guys! The 3rd Chapter is- WALA!- here! I was trying to update my other stories so I almost forgot (srry guys) to update this one. I got a few requests on what to write for this Chapter...SO- (because I am a nice person) I will accept your request and fit it into my story!**

**Enjoy, and grab a cup of tea!**

**hehe XD (You'll never guess on what's gonna happen next!)**

* * *

Chapter 3: This Song of Mine

**P.O.V.: Lisanna**

I'm gonna die, both inside and out I swear to God. I looked behind me to find a fangirl rampage. _Oh that's just great! _I start running away, but it was to late. I got run over. I landed on my butt, scratching my head.

"Ow..." I mumbled as I saw a hand out-stretched to me. I look up to see Lyon reach a hand out to me.

"You okay? That was bit of a rampage you got into." He said as I took the hand he reached out to me. I got up, brushing myself.

"Thanks.." I say, as a faint blush appears on my cheeks.

"Yo Lyon! Are you coming or what?" I heard Yuka Suzuki call to Lyon, seeing Lyon's gang.

"Sorry to be of trouble. Thank you. Bye!" I say quickly as I start speed walking away.

"Wait! Lisanna!- It was okay!"

I walked down the stairs, hearing what the gang said to him.

"Why were you with her?" I heard Yuki "whisper" in Lyon's ear.

"Why not? It's not like she's a bitch or anything- she's nice, just unsocial." Lyon explained.

I walked down the stairs faster.

"She's a little fishy though. She's the smartest student in the classes besides Erza, unsocial, and doesn't have friends. Doesn't that seem fishy?" asked Yuki to Lyon.

_Enough...stop covering for me Lyon...it's fine...really..._I say as I walk out of the building, not wanting to hear Lyon's reply.

That's when I saw the thing I really didn't want to see- the Fairy Tail Band.

The group of fangirls crowded them as I watched from a far.

"OMFG ITS GRAY-SAMA!" I heard Juvia scream as she tried pushing past the fangirls. "GRAY SAMA!"

I saw Lucy and Levy have some distance too.

"Natsus's pretty hot..." I heard Lucy "whisper" to Levy as Levy just shrugs.

P.O.V.:"I think Gajeel's the best." Levy whispered to Lucy. I heard them giggle, as I walk away, not knowing the pairs of eyes that were on me.

* * *

**P.O.V.: Sting**

I just stared at the girl as she walked away quite disgusted of what the other girls were interested in. I was a bit confused- she wasn't even interested. Even the girls over here that don't like them take curiosity. She was also beautiful. _So that's Lisanna..._I say as my eyes softened. That's when I felt a presence of a girl behind me. I turned around.

"Are you a transfer student?" She asked. I decided to play with her just a little. I ran my hand through my hair as I gave her eye contact. I saw a deep blush across her cheeks.

"Ya, I'm a transfer." I growled as I titled her chin to look up t me, I leaned closer. "Mind showing me the place?"

"O-O-Of course! Please follow me!" She announces as I follow her.

_Sapphire eyes..._I thought as she showed me around and explained everything. I remembered her turning away from the girls and boys out of disgust. _She's different in those ways...but she can't be all that different. _But at the same time, I felt I was trying to convince myself that all the girls were the same. There was big door, and the girl stopped.

Because I wasn't on Planet Earth, I was about to open the door- until she started saying "Hello? Are you there?" And waving it in front of my face.

"Sorry, your beauty kind of swept me of my feet." I flirt as she blushed harder.

"We can't go past here- at least I can't. These are for music students only." she explained.

"But if you are a normal student taking a instrument?" I ask.

"This academy doesn't do such things. " she states. "This is for the music students who are very advance, and have permission from the Principal, who is vry strict."

My eyes narrowed. "So since the Fairy Tail Band is a "good" playing band, they can practice here?"

"They have a separate room." She stated.

"Seriously?" I asked, a little bit shocked. "Tch."

_I shouldn't expect much. It was only for "high standards" anyways._

"And now to proceed-" the girl announced. But I grabbed her by the shoulder.

"t's okay, I don't need anymore help. I think I'm more familiar with the campus because of you."

"Your welcome..." She blushed. I started walking away until she yelled "WAIT!"

I stopped and turned around.

"What's your name?" She asked, fidgeting with her skirt.

_Forgot to introduce myself eh? _I smirk. "I'm Sting. Hope to see you again."

And I walked, as the school bell rang for class.

* * *

**P.O.V.: Natsu Dragneel**

"So, Lucy, what are your classes?" I ask as the hot chick gives me a soft smile. I just wanted to put my hand around her waist I swear. I took a lot of strength not to though. She put her finger to her fat pink lips as she thought hard- which I thought was adorable.

"I have History first: With Grandeeny-sensei." She mumbled. "You?"

I smirk as I put my hands in my pockets. "I have the same class as you."

"Really? Let's go together!" Lucy cheered as I gave a small chuckle. When we arrive at our classroom. All the girls stared at me with dreamy eyes as I took a seat with my buddies. Lucy goes to her assigned seat as Me and my band members are in the back. Almost all the kids look behind them to see use just siting back and relaxing.

"Lucy Heartifilia and Natsu Dragneel...you're late." Grandeeny stated as she gave me a cold stare. It wasn't that scary though.

"I'm so sorry- sensei!" Lucy stated as she bowed to the teacher in respect as the teacher looked at her with pity. "You may be seated. Next time you hold up class you both will be put into detention."

I brushed it off as I look around the room, not paying attention to class. Jellal listens intensely as his foucs was poured all on the class. Gajeel and Gray were texting. I kept looking around the room t find a white haired girl. Short white hair, and I couldn't see the eye color of her eyes.

_She has good sized breasts...not as attractive as Lucy...but a natural beauty indeed. _I kept looking around the room as my eyes stared at Lucy. _Huge breasts, small waist, fat pink lips, slender legs. She's hot, obviously._

That's when we heard a knock on the door.

"Oh, students I almost forgot." The sensei noted as she put down her white board marker. "We have a transfer student besides the band."

Students murmured amongst themselves.

"Tch, who might it be." I mumble as the other guys smirk as I waited for the person to come out the door.

"Please come in." She announced as the door creaks open.

* * *

**P.O.V. Lisanna**

My eyes widened a bit as the handsome blonde haired man appeared in front of the classroom, his blue eyes...you could lose yourself. I tried not giving him eye contact. I looked at my history textbook hard, Feeling him glance on me for a second.

"Hi." He started. All the girls fawned over him as I focused on my work. I heard the girls mumble next to me.

"Oh my god, he has a deep, sexy voice!" One girl whispered to another.

"I know right?"

I rolled my eyes as he countinued introducing himself. 'I'm Sting Kurosawa, and I'll be attending this class with all of you today. Take good care of me."

Then it struck me. _Kurosawa? No, it was Eucliffe! Don't tell me he's doing the same thing as me...if he? Covering his identity..._

"Please take your seat next to Ms. Heartfilia. Please raise your hand." Grandeeny announced.

Sting walked over to Lucy, as he gave eye contact with her, she blushed wildly as he took his seat.

_Everything__ is so confusing..._

"Now let's get back to the lesson..." Grandeeny said.r

_I just want to...escape...everything._

I gripped my pencil tighter, trying to remain conscious.

_Father._

_The arrangements._

_Mira-nei._

_Elfman-nei._

_School. _

_Home._

_Everything._

_I don't want to hurt Mira-nei or Elfman-nei. But instead of smiles they just keep worrying.  
_

_I heard the melody of the first song I learned how to play on the piano started to play in my mind, sooting me._

_The soft memory began to play..._

_Flashback:_

_"Mom! That's such a beautiful song your playing!" I smile as I hug my mom, who was sitting on the piano chair. I hopped on._

_"Want to hear more?" She asked in her beautiful voice. _

_"YAY!" I say as I remmeber closing my eyes, enjoying the song she started to play. Slowly being engulfed in the song itself..._

_END OF THE FLASHBACK_

I started shaking, saved by the school running out of the classroom heading to the music room. I didn't care what others what other people would think. _That song...saved me..._Before going to the music room, I looked around her closing the door, looking it as it closed behind me. As the Grand Piano stood there in pride. I sat down on the seat, as I started playing the song that saved me...the piece of my mom...I'll never forget...

* * *

**P.O.V. Natsu Dragneel**

"Is that girl okay?" I ask Lucy as she just brushes it off. "She's never like that, but she's weird like that. She the smartest kid I know, plus she's antisocial and doesn't talk to anyone. So don't mind her."

"You gotta point." I say as I joined in on the guys conversation. That's when on the corner of my eye I saw the transfer students walking out of the classroom. "I find the transfer student real fishy."I tell Lucy as she just waves at him. "Bye, Sting!"

He looks at her giving a smile at her, and a glare to me as her leaves the room. "I'm gonna give that guy some pay back I swear." I say as I swear he got on my fuckin nerves.

"Just deal with him now, and get things straight." Jellal noted as he packed up his things putting a patting Lucy's shoulder, "Right, Lu-chan?"

She nodded and agrees. "Ya!"

"FIne, I'll be back...wait here kay?"

She smiled as I left the classroom, leaving the guys to their conversation, getting out of the classroom, looking around, seeing a speck of blonde hair. I kept running. After, there was a door, _What the hell is that door for?" _

I was about to go inside, that's when I saw Sting in front of the doors. "Tch." I mumble. "Why is-"

That's when I heard it, my eyes widened...engulfed in the song of heartbrokness...

_WHEN SHE CRIES_

**_BY: BRITT NICOLE_**

_Little girl terrified_

_She'd leave her room if only bruises would heal_

_A home is no place to hide_  
_Her heart is breaking from the pain that she feels_

_[CHORUS]_  
_Every day's the same_  
_She fights to find her way_  
_She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray_  
_She wonders why, does anyone ever hear her when she cries?_

_Today she's turning sixteen_  
_Everyone's singing, but she can't seem to smile_  
_They never get past arms length_  
_How could they act like everything is alright?_  
_Pulling down her long sleeves_  
_To cover all the memories the scars leave_  
_She says, "Maybe making me bleed_  
_will be the answer that could wash the slate clean."_

_[CHORUS]_

_This is the dark before the dawn_  
_The storm before the peace_  
_Don't be afraid 'cause seasons change and_  
_God is watching over you_  
_He hears you_

_Every day's the same_  
_She fights to find her way_  
_She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray_  
_She'll be just fine, 'cause I know he hears her when she cries_

_Every day's the same_  
_She fights to find her way_  
_She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray_  
_She'll be just fine, 'cause I know he hears her when she cries_  
_She'll be just fine, 'cause I know he hears her when she cries_

I froze in my place. I stare at the door. I walked to the door, grabbing Sting's attention, as he turned around.

"Mind getting out of the way?" I ask as he just stares back at me.

"WHat are you doing? Not with your gang or fangirls?" He asked coldly as I just gritted my teeth.

"That girl...on the other side of the door...I want to meet her. That's all." I stated as he looks at the door with soft eyes.

"She's hurting. Let's do it, kay?" He ties to convince me, but I rush to the door, knocking on it. I heard a light gasp as I hear a bang on the piano.

"I-It's okay." I say in a soft voice. I try opening it, it was locked.

"Can you please open the door?" Hello?" I ask to the person on the other side. I heard clanking of the instruments.

"Hello?!" I yell as I heard a beeping sound come from the electric guitar amp.

Sting pushed me aside as he started asking for her to open the door.

"Might as well break the door as I pushed him harder.

"Are you crazy?" He asked.

"Ya, I am." I smirk.

I kick the door, to find that no one was in there. I heard running echo through the hallway.

"Wait!" I yell trying to find the girl, who sung that song. Sting was left there as I kept running. _Where are you?_

I heard the building door open. I run out of there, to find the fangirls surrounding her. _I couldn't find her.._

I thought as I flirted with the girls, still the nagging feeling of the song of her's.

Her song-

I fell in love with.

* * *

**AND SO I MUST STOP THERE! SORRY I KNOW YOU WANT MMMMMMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE BUT I MUST END THERE. I'LL TRY TO GET THE NEXT UPDATE SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR SON! KAY? HOPE YOU ENJOYED YOUR CUP OF TEA AND ENJOYED!**

**~Have a nice day~**

-burningflame0116


	4. Mystery Letter- Three Words

**HI guys! Another update! I know I have been updating slow...you know...school these days. :P Anyways I got a few requests on what to do with this CHapter...so let's see how it goes shall we?**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_Chapter 4-:Mystery letter #1-Three Words_

**LIsanna P.O..V.:** My alarm echoed in the room as I slammed my fist on the mini table next to my desk. I failed, miserably. I moan in frustration as I got up slowly from my bed. The comforting warmness of my bed left me, leaving me stone cold in my bed.

_Almost time to got to school- 30 minutes left. Study for exam. _

I did my daily routine, doing so very quietly, as I sat myself down at my desk. I take out my math textbook. _This should be very simple. Just need to make sure I got down the formulas and I'll be good. No need to fret. It's all review.__  
_

I took out a piece of binder paper, studying the math textbook unit in seconds- or maybe milliseconds. I closed the textbook, confident for my full math test score. _Tch. This was actually a waste of time- I would've gotten a good score without this studying. _I brushed it off, finding that the more studying, the better.

Finding that I was still standing, I collapse into my bed, thinking. My sapphire eyes turned cold when the thought of the arranged marriage came into mind. _Sting Eucliffe is a jerk, like all the boys in school. Obviously trying to hook girls- and when they find the one they think will give them what they need, they'll sleep with them. After? They throw them away like garbage, He's no different. God knows what will happen when someone like him will run such a prestigious company. _

_But why am I bothered by this? I should stop thinking about such idiotic things._

I took my phone out, looking at what was recently on the media. I scrolled down the Facebook pages, finding a picture of Lucy Heartfilia, Levy McGarden, and Cana Alberona. The caption said:

**hashtage#lol#friends#forever#Lucy#Levy#Cana#at#a#mall**

_ People are quick to betray one another, Lisanna._

"That's right,..." I whisper as I turn off my phone, my arm covering my eyes.

"...I don't need friends... I shouldn't worry about unnecessary things since I'll just be betrayed again..."

_That's right..._

_once there done with you..._

_they'll through you away, and pretend they never knew you._

_I will never forget, what happened..._

_8 years ago..._

* * *

**In the FAIRY TAIL BAND Building...a problem has been revealed from it's hiding place...**

"What do you mean?! Are you saying that it's our fault?!" Natsu Dragneel screamed at the 4th Chair manager Goldmine. Natsu hit the table with his fist, veins showing, and his eyes gleaming with frustration and anger. The strength with that one punch at the table echoed throughout the office,

"I never said it was your fault, Mr. Dragneel," Goldmine stated, "I never said it was any of the your fault's either." He turned to the other band members behind Natsu, a little shocked at the news.

"IF THATS THE FUCKIN CASE THEN WHY DO YOU ALL OF A SUDDEN SAY THAT WE -" Natsu roared at Goldmine, as Goldmine just sighed, leaning back in his chair,

"It's simple, Natsu." Jellal noted as Natsu turned to him. Jellal crossed his arm, now understanding the situation.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Natsu asked, dumbfound.

Jellal didn't answer.

"Tell me you idiot! TELL ME! WHAT THE FUCK ARE WE SUPPOSE TO DO?!" Natsu yelled angrily, pulling Jellal by his shirt collar, meeting him eye to eye.

"Screw this." Gajeel muttered, as he rose from his seat.

"Oi! " Gray yelled at Gajeel. Gajeel opened the door for himself.

"I'm leaving."

"Get your ass back here you asshole!" Natsu yell,ed at him.

"Tch."

The found the the slammed door echoed, as the remaining members were meet with a silence.

"We could call Loke. Loke could fill in." Jellal pointed out to Goldmine. He shook his head.

"Although Loke comes from a wealthy family, it won't fill us in- we need a new sponsor, fast. Maybe something like the Stratuss, or maybe...if were lucky...the Eucliffe Company." Goldmine mumbled.

"Now what?" Natsu muttered, very ticked off indeed.

"I don't know..." Gray said. "I don't know."

"But don't worry guys." Jellal proudly said.

They both turned to him, as Jellal gave them a reassuring smile.

"We all shouldn't worry, because our band won't fall apart. We made that promise with **her** a long time ago...we can't break it now." Jellal reminded them as they both remembered.

The bands promise to **her...**

8 years ago...

* * *

**Sting Eucliffe P.O.V.: **I walked to school, that mysterious song still playing in my head. It was a beautiful song- but it bugged me so much onto who sang the song. Who could it be? I smirk as I found that I was bugged by something very stupid indeed. I entered the school gates. Suddenly I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around to see who it was.

It was a brunette. She was a cutey. Her rosy pink hair was in pigtails, and her amber eyes looked up at me. She shifted her feet around, obviously nervous. _I believe she is in my Math, and P.E. class. _I recalled as she looked up at me.

"Y-You're S-Sting K-Kurosawa-kun...correct?" She asked. That's when I noticed there was an envelope behind her back. _This soon in the year? I think this is a record..._

"That's me." I state as I leaned closer, seeing her blush like a tomato. "What does a beautiful girl want from me, this morning?"

"W-Well..." She stuttered, as she gave me the envelope, trying to hide her blush, which was nearly impossible. "Please accept my feelings!"

Knowing this was coming, I gladly take the envelope, which, in reality, had such little interest in.

"Thank you." I say as I saw her beam with happiness.

She smiled at me, giving me a goodbye before taking off to her friends. Envelope still in hand I walked into Building B, opening the doors wide. Still walking, trash can in view, I tossed the envelope carelessly. Not even pausing, I keep walking, brushing the girls feelings, off as I walk into my first period class. At the end of the room, I see the Fairy Tail Band hooking up with the girls. I saw Natsu courting a hot blonde chick. _She's sexy. That guy actually has taste. _I thought lightly as I made my way to my seat, finding them a nuisance.

"You're Sting, right?"

I turned my head, to see one of the FT (Fairy Tail. To lazy to type the whole two words :P) Band members...Jellal. I found no interest. I see girls behind him, fangirling over him. I swear I hate this girls at the moment.

"What do you want?" I ask rudely. _I don't want to waste my time on this bastard._

" You sure aren't in a good mood," Jellal commented as he put his hands in his pockets, "I was just wondering if your going to Core next period. With Gildarts- sensei."

_Whatever. Might as well answer. _" Yes I have Core with Gildarts." I stated.

"Thanks!" He said a little too cheerfully as he walked off to his gang.

The bell rang, as the door opened right on time. I turned my head, to see the girl I have been waiting for.

* * *

**Lisanna P.O.V.: **I walked into the classroom right on time. I was almost late, which is unlike me. I saw Lucy racing toward me. I gave a emotionless stare, as she gave me a bright smile. Not curiosity cam through my head.

"Hi Lisanna-san!"

I didn't answer. I walked past her, finding that it was a waste of my time.

"Lisanna...san?"

I don't even turn around, as I sat myself in my seat.

That's when I see a hand lift my chin to meet with blue eyes. It didn't surprise me. It was Sting "Kurosawa."

"What's up with a blank expression? It doesn't fit such a beautiful-" He said starting to flirt, but I slapped his hand away. I didn't let the emotion anger come through me, or frustration take over me.

I saw him smirk. I opened my manga book CODE GEASS, finding him a nuisance. He is an annoying bastard. A waste of time, in the end what's the point? Talking to this bastard?

"Ooh? So you like manga?" Sting said leaning near my shoulder. I didn't twitch now do anything. Instead I just pretended his presence wasn't there. I turned the page. It was so far quiet suspenseful- the mask the Zero wears. Course, I'm not going to write more done because I don't want to spoil.

"I read that part already?-Mind me spoiling?" Sting asked his eyes looking down on me. I didn't meet his gaze, staring at the manga I was reading, making sure I didn't miss anything.

All he wants is my attention.

There's nothing else he wants.

All he desires is lust.

Why can't he just say it straightforwardly and not sugarcoat things?

Baka.

Course, I'm thinking way to hard.

What did I expect?

The bell rang, as Sting just walked slyly to his seat, winking at Lucy as she blushed furiously. Natsu gave a glare as his gang started to walk to their chairs. I saw Erza glancing at Jellal now and then, trying to keep her composure. _Even Ms. President _

All people are the same. Our teacher told us to take out our HW for grading. I rummaged through my bag, taking out the HW that was due today.

* * *

**Lucy P.O.V.: **I shifted in my seat, wondering what I did wrong. What did I do wrong? Why doesn't Lisanna-san like me? Maybe she holds a grudge? I tried brushing it off as I got my HW out. That's when the thought of Sting's sexy smirk and wink flashed through my mind. I blushed at the thought. Course, I had to get over it soon. Because...I had to confess to Natsu. Course maybe I'll get rejected. But I know...deep inside he actually cares about me, so it's okay...we are nakama after all.

I shuffled through my papers- only not to find my HW. _Oh no. _I thought as I bite my lip. Sensei comes, collecting HW. "Ms. Heratfilia is their a problem?"

"I-I'm s-sorry...I-I think I-I left it a-at h-home..." I stutter, still rummaging through the bag in hopes of it being there, and magically appearing.

"That's going to drop your average, Ms. Heartfilia. You already dropped your average quite a bit." eacher-sensei commented, as I bowed to her in respect.

"I'll bring it tomorrow!"

"You better." I heard her mutter under her breath as she collected the last bit of HW.

_I already have a B in this class.. .Father will kill me if I get a C+...I need someone to help me in Core...who can I ask? Levy?- No, she has a part time job...I can;t bother her. Erza? No, she's trying to confess her feelings for Jellal, and is also the Prez, so I'll just be a nuisance...Cana?...no...Natsu's band? No there having practices and is hosting a contest soon. WHO SHOULD I ASK?_

_WAIT! Maybe Lisanna-san! She's supppppeeerrrrr smart!_

I look over to Lisanna-san in hopes. I may just pass this class after all.

* * *

**Gray P.O.V.:**

It was a matter of centuries until school ended, thankfully. Natsu yawned as he swinged his arms around Jellal and Gajeel. I just smirked as I walked with them, walking out of the school. Fangirls surrounding us. Typical..

Still the thought that were financially were not doing okay because of our sponser, and the fact we may have to break the band apart irked me. The fact that we did this for her made me smile a little smile, and the fact that were tearing apart for a stupid fucking reason just made me want to scream. Course I wouldn't go that far...right?

I felt Natsu punch my back, as I reacted by gritting my teeth. I slapped his back hard, playfully as I just smirk as he rubs his back from the sting. I got out my earbuds, listening to my song playlist.

_Song: Rock City Boy_

_Fairy Tail OP_

_Chotto yogoreta SUUTSUKEESU wo motte _  
_Nani mo shirazu ni sora kara orita _  
_Chizu no mukou, koko ni sanjou _  
_Yume ni mita akogare no basho _

_Yea Yea Yea (Yea Yea Yea) _  
_The Rock City Boy (The Rock City Boy) _  
_Yea Yea Yea (Yea Yea Yea) _  
_The Rock City Boy (The Rock City Boy) _

_Oh baby JANJAN kabe norikoeyou with my guitar _  
_Todoku made oh yeah utaou Just music sore dake de _  
_Kimi ni sasageru yo oh yeah _

_MAJI de kyoutsuuten no hou ga ooi nchau no? with my guitar _  
_Sagashinagara yea utaou just love tada sore dake de, _  
_Oikake be free?! my perfect dream! _

_I wanna believe the singing on beat _  
_Most recently is like recess for me _  
_Pretty pretty please, no birds and the bees _  
_But ecstasy with extra cheese _  
_Rhyming rhino sounding like bono _  
_All smacked up with a black jack bottle _  
_When I say "ho" you say "hey" _  
_Nani itteru ka wakaranai yo ne?! _

_Let me tell a little story about someone _  
_Hanasu no wa anmari umaku wa nai _  
_Sore demo SAUNDO ni awaseruto _  
_Aratana sekai ga mieru yo _

_Yea Yea Yea (Yea Yea Yea) _  
_The Rock City Boy (The Rock City Boy) _  
_Yea Yea Yea (Yea Yea Yea) _  
_The Rock City Boy (The Rock City Boy) _

_Music can save the world maybe kotoba wa iranai _  
_Kuchizusami la la utaou tsutaetai what else can I say _  
_Egao ni nareru yo ne oh yeah _

_Toku ni setsumei nante iranai with my guitar _  
_Kanjiru mama ni yea sakebou _  
_By myself sore demo ii _  
_Volume agete mi? My Japanese dream _

_Yea Yea Yea _  
_The Rock City Boy _  
_Yea Yea Yea _  
_The Rock City Boy (boy boy boy) _

_Ne teru toki mo Oki teru toki mo Yume wo mikata ni shiyo yo _

_Ohh baby JANJAN kabe norikoeyou with my guitar _  
_Todoku made oh yeah utaou just music sore dake de _  
_Kimi ni sasageru yo yeah _

_Maji de kyoutsuuten no hou ga ooi nchau no? with my guitar _  
_Sagashinagara yea utaou _  
_Just love tada sore dakede, _  
_Oikake be free?! _

_Buccha ke doko ni iru toki mo isshosa with my guitar _  
_Oto to egao sae areba _  
_Just feel tsuujite nda yo ne _  
_so let's all be free _

_Dream scheme whatever means _  
_be be with certainty _  
_unbelieveable unconceiveable _  
_say it all to make you fall _  
_Back to the basics far from the states _  
_never parted finish where we started _  
_rock city boy two rocks in my loin _  
_just a man with a plan to make pretty noise _  
_Run run running for something _  
_governor mayor save that for later _  
_far from home on my own _  
_found out the hardest where the heart is _  
_Moral of the story is go for the glory _  
_forget the boundaries borders are nonsense _  
_When I say "no" you say "way", nani itteru ka wakaranai yo ne?! _  
_Yappari nani itteru ka wakaranai yo ne _

When the song did end I was upset, most likely because it was one of my favorite songs. I just shrugged as another song played, as I hanged out with the guys Course, I tried my best to listen to the music. I found it hard the fact that I'm trying to listen to music with all the fangirls...

* * *

Lisanna P.O.V.: I strolled in the park, the sun still out and shining harshly. Yet I didn't have much homework, so I decided to stay and rest here for a while. Course, it was a weekday and right after school, and it was vacant, and empty. I sighed lightly. A song came to my head as I hummed the melody. I remembered the whole song clearly, and sang in a hushed whisper.

**Song: Theater**

**By: ICON FOR HIRE**

**Lryics: **

**_My life is a musical_**  
**_I know how to put on a pretty pathetic show_**  
**_I hide backstage_**  
**_Keep the curtains closed_**  
**_'Cause I'm scared, I'm scared _**

**_I'm getting pretty good at feeding them the lines they like_**  
**_But I don't recognize the girl that I face each night_**  
**_I can compromise till I'm convinced _**  
**_It's right_**

**_What happened to the girl who could overlook the world?_**  
**_She never gave a second thought to what the other people thought_**  
**_What happened to the dream of rejecting the routine?_**  
**_'Cause they never worked for me _**

**_I'm gonna burn this theater down and pray to God for the strength to help me face the crowd_**  
**_I wanna live like I lost the script and scream every line _**  
**_Like "this is it!"_**

**_They say all the world's a stage_**  
**_Rewriting your itentity is all the rage, _**  
**_Well next act please, I'd like a change_**  
**_I don't really like pretending _**  
**_This way _**

**_What happened to the girl who could overlook the world?_**  
**_She never gave a second thought to what the other people thought_**  
**_What happened to the dream of rejecting the routine?_**  
**_'Cause they never worked for me _**

**_I'm gonna burn this theater down and pray to God for the strength to help me face the crowd_**  
**_I wanna live like I lost the script and scream every line _**  
**_Like "this is it!" _**

**_I'm gonna burn this theater down and pray to God for the strength to help me face the crowd_**  
**_I wanna live like I lost the script and scream every line _**  
**_Like "this is it!" _**

**_And the sad thing is we're all in on the action_**  
**_We're all holding our breath, waiting for a reaction_**  
**_You play your part_**  
**_I'll be playing with matches_**  
**_And if you'd like a show, you can follow the ashes _**

**_I'm gonna burn this theater down and pray to God for the strength to help me _**  
**_Face the crowd, I wanna live like I lost the script and scream every line _**  
**_Like "this is it!" _**

**_I'm gonna burn this theater down and pray to God for the strength to help me _**  
**_Face the crowd, I wanna live like I lost the script and scream every line _**  
**_Like... _**

**_"This is it!"_**

Right after I finished I stopped immeditally. Something just started following me. They didn't hear me, thankfully. Saves a lot of explaining. I turned around to the playground structure where I knew something was lurking.

Understanding that someone was stalking me was a uneasy thought, but also knowing who it was made me a little irritated.

"Yo, Lisanna." said the manly voice as he stepped out of the playground structures shadow. It was Sting "Kurosawa," and he had rightfully earned the spot of a true, stalker idiot. But I shrug it off, and keep walking knowing he won't answer my question. After all, I have no business with that guy.

"Wait up LIsanna-san!" He sai as he jogged over to me. _I have my cellphone. If he takes unnecessary measures..._

I gripped the bag close to me, knowing my hand phone is a very helpful item at this point.

I felt him sling his arm around my shoulder, which I slapped away in a instant. "Feisty Lisanna! Miss Kitty Lisanna!" He taunted as he tried pretending to be a cat.

I didn't care. Obviously, he was a idiot. It only part of idiotic nature to act so pathetic.

Course, the elements and formula of stupidness is simple.

Stupidness, or being a idiot is like a virus. A person that is a idiot can spread it other people making people stupid. In general the concept of being stupid and being a idiot had to start off by a primary source- in this case a primary source that has been born with stupidity and no logic and common sense. In order to get rid of your stupidness, it's very broad into ways you can get rid of it. There are many ways- but some are less fortunate- like Sting, who will never understand the logic and potential of being "normal" r "unique." Or will never be considered "ordinary." Examples are of how woman look at him, mentioning one true fact and that is his stupidness and stupidity. Course, in that sense Sting spreads his virus to every single person. Me?- I doubt someone as stupid as him will ever come up with a way to make me stupid.

I brush some hair from eyes as I just go with the flow- knowing that you cannot stop a idiot. A idiot never knows when to stop unless you give them the proper punishment.

* * *

**FINALLY DONE WITH CHAPTER 4! Anyways I hoped you liked it! **

-burningflame0116


	5. Identity Crisis

**Hi guys! The 5th Chapter has arrived! I hope you guys like it! Srry for the late update. I kind of got discouraged onto updating many of my stories, but I'll update mys stories first, because I know that you guys are looking forward to them. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Also, since I have a pile of things to do, I won't be accepting story requests at the moment.**

**Anyways I hope you enjoy the story! :)**

* * *

_Last time on Bet on it!:_

_I already have a B in this class.. .Father will kill me if I get a C+...I need someone to help me in Core...who can I ask? Levy?- No, she has a part time job...I can;t bother her. Erza? No, she's trying to confess her feelings for Jellal, and is also the Prez, so I'll just be a nuisance...Cana?...no...Natsu's band? No there having practices and is hosting a contest soon. WHO SHOULD I ASK?_

_WAIT! Maybe Lisanna-san! She's supppppeeerrrrr smart!_

I look over to Lisanna-san in hopes. I may just pass this class after all.

_Stupidness, or being a idiot is like a virus. A person that is a idiot can spread it other people making people stupid. In general the concept of being stupid and being a idiot had to start off by a primary source- in this case a primary source that has been born with stupidity and no logic and common sense. In order to get rid of your stupidness, it's very broad into ways you can get rid of it. There are many ways- but some are less fortunate- like Sting, who will never understand the logic and potential of being "normal" r "unique." Or will never be considered "ordinary." Examples are of how woman look at him, mentioning one true fact and that is his stupidness and stupidity. Course, in that sense Sting spreads his virus to every single person. Me?- I doubt someone as stupid as him will ever come up with a way to make me stupid._

_I brush some hair from eyes as I just go with the flow- knowing that you cannot stop a idiot. A idiot never knows when to stop unless you give them the proper punishment._

* * *

**Lisanna P.O.V.: **For the first time in a long time I really hated being smart. So smart that the pink haired pop singer appeared at my desk. Trying to keep my calm composure I sat down at my desk, grabbing a book, trying to ignore him.

"Lisanna-san?"

My eye twitched at the way he said my name. He was like Sting. I really can't stand these kind of people. I seriously can't. I analyze my surroundings trying to find someone as smart as I am. Not to be bratty or anything. Erza would murder Natsu on the spot. Levy, well Natsu would have probably asked her. They are friends after all. Maybe Lucy? She has fairly good grades for a noble, rich high class. How about Sting? I pause as I skim through the book I was reading. Thats a good point.

"Ask Sting, he has fairly good grades in this class." I noted blankly as he gave a painful sigh. Some fangirls couldn't believe I rejected such a sexy superstar. More like a superstar that is a spoiled brat who can't even study properly. In order to success in life you must try your hardest, you at least have to be average, But NO, hot sexy guys are the exception.

"I asked _you_, not Sting." He stated as he leaned over me, "SO-"

"Alright." I said in defeat. I can't stand this, "What time? Where? Do you even have time in your idiotic superstar schedule?"

"Uhm...well..."

"You can't even schedule your own times? How idiotic can you get?" I ask as I closed my book, not even looking at him, "Leave."

"Lisanna-san," He said a bit more flirty, "Can you do it after school. Let's see - at MY place?"

"No. You had your chance-" I try to say but he cut me off.

"I told you what time and where. I could fit some time to study if _you _were going to be a part of it."

_Leave me alone, please. _I begged in my mind. I almost reached my limit of exploding in anger and frustration.

"Fine. What's your address?" I ask as I take out my planner. I might as well, its only going to happen once. Just once.

"No, I'll drive you."

I looked at him, he was serious. but I knew he was stupid inside, and was like the flirty boy trick always gets the girls

"'Do what you'd like." I say as I smack his had with my book, "Now get to your seat or I'll kill you."

He rubbed his head, cussing a bit under his breath as he walked back over to his group of friends, gladly away from me. I looked at the clock. I didn't lie, the clock had said 5 minutes before class. I looked at my hand watch, realizing something was off. I just sighed.

Today was going to be torture.

* * *

**Lucy P.O.V.: "**Are you okay, Natsu?" I ask with worry as he glared at the white haired girl from the other side of the class. He said nothing as he walked over to the other guys. I glared at Lisanna, why did she have to hit him? What was her problem?

"Lucy!" Cana yelled to me, as Levy jumped up and down.

"What is it?" I ask as they gave big smiles.

"Since its Erza's birthday soon, she' s holding a Masqerade ball at Balsamico Castle!"

"SERIOUSLY?!" I shriek as Levy shrieks with me.

"Quiet down girls." Cana explains, her sweat dropping, "It's tomorrow, at 6:30-9:00. Sadly though, we have a huge Core Test, so study and then lets party!"

"YAS!" Levy and me screamed, not noticing the blue sapphire eyes staring at us with pity.

"Ne, Natsu-kun!" I called as he turned around, meeting my brown orbs.

"What?"

"Are you going to the Masquerade Ball? I'm sure all the band members of Fairy Tail could come..." I say as I eye the other band members. Gray just gave a pained sigh asJellal scratched his head. Gajeel just made the "tch" sound, not even listening to me.

"Lucy-san, I'm pretty sure we have a practice that day, not only that but we may have a photo shoot, and-" Jellal explained, but was cut off by Natsu.

"I'll be there. And don't worry, I'll find a way to drag them with me." Natsu said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Hot-head are you asking for it?" Gray asked in a husky voice as their foreheads touched in blazing anger.

"I'll beat the crap out of Slamander before you." Gajeel yawned as he joined in, "Your screwed now."

"Calm down, minna." Jellal said trying to break the fight, except he was thrown to the side with ease, as everyone's sweat dropped. I looked at the clock, 3 minutes before class! If sensei comes in...

"Please stop! Class is about to start, and if sensei gets in here-" I try to warn, but the sound of a seat is pulled out as I meet with the sapphire blue eyes.

"LIsanna-san?" I ask as she gave me a emotionless stare, walking to the almost heated fight.

"Oi, get the hell out of our problem you bitc-" But before Gajeel could finish his sentence, Lisanna twisted his arm and pushed him, making him hit the wall. Hard. Everyone stared at the one who made the violent gesture.

"If the paparazzi find out the the Fairy Tail band was getting school conflict, that could be a big headline for the news, wouldn't it? Also it would ruin the image of the 'perfect' Fairy Tail band.' Don't you think it's time to go back to our seats? We have witnesses here you know, surely your not that stupid correct?" Lisanna asked out of pity while she narrowed her eyes at the Fairy Tail members. It was scary, traumatizing. Terrifying.

"And now that I think about it, isn't there a rumor about Fairy Tail currently having a crisis? Something about-" Lisanna was cut off by Natsu scream.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

The sensei walked in as everyone went back tot heir seats. I look at Natsu - why did he scream? I look at the other fairy Tail members who tried to calm Natsu down. Lisanna walked back to her seat with ease. She knew something, about them - why didn't Natsu tell me? doesn't trust me? My mind was filled with these thoughts as the lesson began.

* * *

**Jellal P.O.V.: **How much did Lisanna know and how much did she not know? Was she aware of our situation? Did she believe in the rumor? Does she know its true or not true? If this spreads...this crucial information...these questions kicked at me as I tried to focus on the lesson. But the fact that our band could be disbanded...and how does she know? And was she just joking?

_"And now that I think about it, isn't there a rumor about Fairy Tail currently having a crisis?'_

It seems she doesn't know what kind of crisis thankfully, that will save us some time - however we have to fix it now. We can't just wait anymore. We have to fix this financial crisis, but how?

* * *

_~School Ends~ _

I'm too lazy to write about the lessons)

* * *

**Lisanna P.O.V.: **I was careless, I could've blown my cover when I warned Fairy Tail. They'll probably suspect me- what was I thinking? For now I have to stay calm, I can't make the situation worse for myself. I walked out of the building, seeing the great weather outside. The wind brushed through my short hair, sending a shiver in my spine. It feels so nice, the breeze. The sun was out to, and the sky was a sky blue, cloudless. I look at my watch. I have so time to spare at the park.

That's when I remembered.

_FLASHBACK:_

_"Alright." I said in defeat. I can't stand this, "What time? Where? Do you even have time in your idiotic superstar schedule?"_

_"Uhm...well..."_

_"You can't even schedule your own times? How idiotic can you get?" I ask as I closed my book, not even looking at him, "Leave."_

_"Lisanna-san," He said a bit more flirty, "Can you do it after school. Let's see - at MY place?"_

_"No. You had your chance-" I try to say but he cut me off._

_"I told you what time and where. I could fit some time to study if you were going to be a part of it."_

_Leave me alone, please. I begged in my mind. I almost reached my limit of exploding in anger and frustration._

_"Fine. What's your address?" I ask as I take out my planner. I might as well, its only going to happen once. Just once._

_"No, I'll drive you."_

I have facepalmed myself mentally, why did I have to say yes? I have to study for the exam to! Also I have an interview for the part time job and, what was I thinking?! Tutoring an idiotic idol? He didn't even tell me the subject! And I also messed with his band buddies and I'm suspicious to them for bringing it up...WHY DOES LIFE HATE ME?! I take a deep breath - maybe he forgot. Natsu probably didn't take it seriously. A little voice inside of me knew that he didn't forget though.

Walking out of the school, I saw the person I really didn't want to see - Natsu Dragneel, and the immense numbers of fangirls. I walked passed him, only for my arm to be grabbed and to be shoved into the limo. All his fangirls whined and cursed me as he went inside as well. And with that said we drove off.

Screw life at the moment.

* * *

**Natsu P.O.V.: **

"Natsu I have a lot of things to do today, can we just do lessons tomorrow or something? I could even help you get a tutor so-" Lisanna tried to explain but I cut her off.

"I said you didn't I, so just shut the hell up until we get to my house." I stated firmly as I saw her glare at me in response.

"So much hospitality." I heard her mumble as I sighed.

"What do you mainly need help on?"

'Everything, but to be specific probably math, history, and my English isn't as bad as I thought it would be but its still bad. Also-"

"Math I will help you with only, history you could just study from a textbook. English you get someone to teach you. I'll help tutor you with Math. Period." Lisanna concluded as I stare at her blankly.

"Fine. Also, Jellal told me to ask you something," I say as I saw my house in view.

"Hm?"

"Are you Lisanna Strauss?"

* * *

**Alright guys thats the end of this CHAPPY! I wonder what will happen next~ Hope y'all liked the story and I know i havent updated so I'll do the best that I can to update once a week! **

**Bye and see you in the next Chapter!**

-burningflame0116


	6. When A Heart Shatters

**Hi guys Bet on it chappy 6 is finally here! Also if you want more StingXLucyXNatsu and LevyXRougeXGajeel action please look at my story DARK SCRIPT. Also reuqests are postponed once again and I'm trying to update once a week! I cant be specific what days, but I will eliminate days I will probably never update: Friday, Saturday, Tuesday, Wednesday. Wednesday is on and off so keep that in mind.**

**Anyways on with the story~**

* * *

CHAPTER 6: WHEN A HEART SHATTERS

**LISANNA P.O.V.: **I now validate the fact that I hate you Natsu Dragneel. I stare at him for a while as I process the brought up question that he had asked. I knew it would come up, but I didn't know so soon. Just by that one sentence - what was I thinking? He stares back at me as I meet with those eyes of his, that are dangerous and are an opening to emotions he never expressed. I thought hard, I hated lying. Lying was cowardice to the cold truth, and I hated lying. Lying was for cowards, and I don't want to join that category of cowards. But of course I'm lying in a technical sense. I am simply contradicting myself aren't I? I was about to speak when I shut myself up. If i simply dodge the question it will result into more suspicion. If I say I'm not then Jellal would finalize that for himself, knowing the devious, tactical, and smart man he is. And if I say yes-

that is not an option.

I scoff as I avert my eyes away from him, " Natsu Dragneel, would you rather be hurt by a truth that could kill you or would you rather be hurt by the lie into which saved you?"

"Hm? Sorry but your not answering my question,Jellal was serious about me getting a response from you, you know?" Natsu yawned as we parked into his garage.

"Natsu Dragneel, would you kill your friend who gave hurt you with a lie or would you kill a person you don't even know who gave you the truth? That is my answer." I stated simply as I got out of the limo leaving him dumbfounded.

"Mr. Dragneel, would you like me to bring your study materials in your room or the library?" asked his "agent," I would think.

"My room, can you also get two drinks from the fridge?" He glanced at me, "Coke or Pepsei?"

"Coke," _what's the difference?_

"Two Coke's," Natsu stated as his agent nodded.

"I understand, then please escort Lisanna-san to your room."

I take a deep breath - time to teach the idiot the ways of life/essential things you must know in life, starting with:

Math.

* * *

**STING P.O.V.: **I haven't Lisanna anywhere, and at one point I was a little worried. And who wouldn't be? When you saw the reactions to the fangirls death glare after Natsu dragged Lisanna in the limo and drove off they were about to give her the death penalty. _She's really screwed. _

I shrug my shoulders as I walk in the opposite of the fangirl fandom when suddenly my phone started to ring.

It was father.

_Fuck you! Yous on of a bitch! _I cussed in my head cursing him even more as I decided what to do, I wasnt that far away from school, and doing this in public isn't the safest place to be. There may be bystanders...WHAT THE FUCK SHOULD I DO?!

That's when I see a telephone booth. At least no one's going to here me. I rush inside the box and press call, putting the phone to my ear. This was stupid though, now that I think about it. The telephone booth was used to CALL people when they DIDN'T HAVE A PHONE and they used THIS PHONE. And the fact that I was using my touchscreen phone was stupid. Some people judged me while walking past, but I just said to each and every one of them, "Fuck you, and you,and you and you and-"

"Sting, your late into picking up my call."

The demanding fearful voice sent a chill to my spine as I inhaled and exhaled, "Were in public, do you really want my identity to be revealed?"

"I know you came up with a plan to make this call private that-"

"makes me look stupid." I mumble until he yells into the phone/

"STING YOU ARE THE HEIR TO THIS COMPANY START GROWING UP! YOUR WHAT, ALMOST 19! GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER!" That was the last straw. That line I drew so long ago faded.

"DAD I WANT TO LIVE MY OWN LIFE! YOU SHATTERED MY LIFE WITH MY COMRADES BACK HOME, AND NOW YOU TELL ME TO GROW UP AND MARRY A GIRL I DON'T EVEN UNDERSTAND?! FOR ONCE CAN YOU LET ME MAKE DECISIONS ON MY OWN?! YOU DON'T OWN MY LIFE! I HAVE A FUCKING LIFE THAT WILL FUCKING EXPIRE JUST LIKE YOU ARE NOW! I DON'T USE PEOPLE AND THROW THEM AWAY LIKE YOU DO! AND-"

"STING EUCLIFFE, MY SON DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?! WE MUST STAY AS THE NUMBER #1 ECONOMIC COMPANY! I'M DOING THIS FOR YOU-" His father was about to retort, but I wasn't going to stop there.

"FUCK YOU! AND I UNDERSTAND! BUT YOU ARE DOING THIS FOR YOUR OWN AMBITIONS! FOR YOUR OWN FUCKING LIFE! I'M NOT GOING TO TAKE OVER A SHITTY COMPANY THAT USES PEOPLE AS TOYS AND THROWS THEM AWAY!" I scream. I didn't care if people could here me. I was done with this shitty life.

"YOU! THAT LANGUAGE SHOULD NOT BE SPOKEN BY SOMEONE OF HIGH RANKING! AND THATS NO WAY TO TALK TO YOUR FATHE-"

"YOUR NOT EVEN MY BIOLOGICAL FATHER! YOU REALLY THINK I DIDN'T KNOW? DON'T EVER FUCKING CALL ME AGAIN, AND THIS IS THE FUCKING LANGUAGE I'M GOING TO USE IF _YOU _AREN'T GOING TO KEEP YOUR ACT TOGETHER!"

"STING-"

I pressed "END" as anger boiled within me. This life is full of shit. Fuck this - if I was not adopted to this fucking family...if only mother didn't die. I almost felt like crying, course I kept my cool. That's when my phone started ringing again. I ignored it but it kept ringing - I picked up rage all over my voice.

"Sting-"

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?!" I yell as I waited for a answer on the other line, "Answer the fucking phone!" My voice drained out the person I was talking to that I didn't even know who I was talking too.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me I'll end the call now..." said a familiar girl's voice as her voice cracked. _Don't tell me..._

"Oi Lisanna is that you? What happened? Why-"

"Please forgive me."

The call ended.

I tried calling her again, and again but she wouldn't pick up. _Fuck..._At least I didn't make her cry, but I probably made her feel even more bad. As much as I tried to say this in my head, it made me feel more guilty.

I was filled with questions, guilt and worry. I didn't love her - no we were not close to that. We were more like, just school classmates, not very close friends. But I wanted to comfort her, her voice was fragile and sounded like ti was about to break. Not only that, but it sounded like she was hurt a lot. Did her father call her too? That was actually likely. Did she rebel like I did? I didn't know her well enough to say that. I got out of the phone booth, the sun almost setting. I'll talk to her at school tomorrow, but now that I had thought about it, why did i want to comfort her so much. I stopped. why did I?

Did I want to be more to her? Or was I that wanted to be something more to her?

* * *

**NATSU P.O.V.: **I pouted staring at the math textbook, and staring at one particular problem. Lisanna taught me the steps but I kept making the same mistake...FUCK THIS SHIT. I leaned back in my chair. We ended the lesson early too after she got some fucking phone call. After she acted all weird saying she had to go home ASAP because her father came back from a foreign country. And speaking of her family - I still didn't get a valid answer. I'm not a philosophical person like her so I didn't get any of the shit she was talking about on our ride here. AND THIS FUCKING HW SHE GAVE ME TOO!

But I smiled softly despit this. She took time to help me so I was grateful, but part of me wished she gave me less homework. But she acted really weird when she got the phone call. Her sapphire eyes were full of hatred, and also fear. It was quite scary seeing those too emotions mixed.

"Hope she's okay..." I whisper as I try solving the problem, "now back to the shit."

* * *

**LISANNA'S A.K.A. STRAUTSS HOUSEHOLD**

**LISANNA P.O.V.;** "FATHER PLEASE DON'T HURT LISANNA ANYMORE!" Mira-nei screamed as I took the impact of his kick in my stomach. My back hit against a wall as I shivered in pain. Mira and Elfman-nei were about to come to my rescue when Father slapped Elfman-nei making him fall to the floor. Mira-nei watched in horror trying to comfort Elfman nei. Elfman-nei gave her a nod as she was about to approach only to be thrown to the other side of the living room. A glass vase broke beside her as Elfman screamed "Mira-nei'!"

"You children disgust me, but most of all..," he grabbed my neck as i started choking, trying to get his hand of my neck, "you Lisanna, are the most hideous of the three."

"Y-You b-bastard..." I whisper as I felt myself feel the pain of not being able to breathe. He threw me against the wall again, going into the kitchen, holding a wine bottle.

"STOP PLEASE FATHER!" Elfamn-nei screamed, "PLEASE STOP!"

"Even my dear son tells me to stop," Father smirked evilly, as he was about to hit the wine bottle onto my head I rolled over and dodged. I dig through my pockets, my hands shaking and the left leg bleeding. I was cut up everywhere, everywhere was stinging.

The sensation I was feeling was true pain, that I felt for my whole life. Only this time my father was almost going to make me half dead.

Thankfully my phone,wallet,keys to the house were all in my pocket. The door was locked, so I dashed to the kitchen and grabbed some pepper. _This will give me, Mira, and Elfman-nei time to escape. _

"WHERE THE HELL YOU GOING BITCH?!" He cursed at me as Mira-nei tried getting up only for her to scream in pain.

"I HATE PEOPLE THAT HURT MY SISTER AND BROTHER!" I shriek as I blew the pepper into his eyes and nose. The pepper made his eyes burn as he cried in pain.

"GO NOW!" i yell to them as Elfman-nei helps Mira-nei.

"COME BACK HERE YOU FUCKING CHILDREN!" He yelled in fury as I grabbed a first aid kit, opened the window and jumped out. Thankfully we lived in a one story house. After that I ran. Not stopping, until I reached the park. The sun was almost setting as I tried to catch my breath. . . Pain. Running.

I sit down under the tree as I apply the necessary medicine and bandages. _I need somewhere to stay...sadly it's not Friday... so I have to worry about school..._

I look t my contacts. I literally had no friends, I am really anti-social.

Then I saw Sting's contact.

As much as I hated him I was scared, and was almost on the verge of tears from all the pain.

All my life I was a lie. I wasn't adopted, but after my mother ditched my father he became a changed man, becoming a alcoholic and beating us up when he had the chance. Most of the time Mira-nei would be at work and Elfman-nei would be doing his part time job at the Kendo Club, so I was almost always getting beat up. Mira-nei and Elfman-nei didn't knew until they caught him slapping me and almost choking me to death. This started in the 5th grade. At the time I was bullied most of the time, and was the very social girl that I am currently the opposite of. It was so hard to keep a cheerful face that I didn't know who I was anymore - and I was lying to everyone. So, I decided to be the person that I was: cold, anti-social. I tried my hardest in school work, in a sense it was almost like a drug, a way to get father out of my head.

Yet Mira-nei talks about "forgiveness."

Even if I wanted to "forgive"him, if that was possible - how can I forgive a person when I don't even know who I am?

What's my name?

Why am I alive?

Why would anyone care?

It's better if you don't get friends, especially in my case, because it will just pile up and there will be more problems. Why can't anyone understand that? It's not that I don't know how to start social conversations or don't know how to make friends; its just I choose not too.

But this was a time when a friend was essential.

I needed someone to talk too.

But how would I say it?

Despite how much I didn't know myself i pressed cal and put the phone up to my ear. _Please answer the phone, _I beg as I hear a click signaling the fact that he picked up the phone.

"Sting-" I said with relief only to be cut off by a angry, judging, scary, stern voice.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?!" He asked angrily as I shuddered in fear. A tear slid my cheek. _Why did I call him? Why am I about to cry. Hold it in...you can't show weakness...that's why you built those walls...because you don't want to get hurt anymore...your scared of getting hurt again._

"Answer the fucking phone!"

"I'm sorry, please forgive me I'll end the call now..." I begged my voice cracking. _I_ put the phone away from me as I was about to break down.

"Oi Lisanna is that you? What happened? Why-"

"Please forgive me." I say into the speaker phone.

I pressed "end."

My phone starts to vibrate more as I shut my phone down. I have to save battery, After all, i won't be going home for a couple of days..

_I shouldn't stay here._

Stumbling, trying to get up I tried to find a place secluded and safe, that's when I found a trail, a temple. A old one as matter of fact, but the land was huge, and there were tons of trees and pretty flowers, I nodded at this was I walked in the entrance walking through the beautiful "forest," finding willow trees, the leaves covering up a secluded area. I lifted the willow trees curtain to find a bench overlooking the city.

_I'll stay here._

"It's so beautiful" I whisper as I sat down on the bench. _I have a feeling someones going to find me...so...until then..._One tear, then many tears started to fall as I started to wipe the tears with my sleeves. _It hurts...so much..._

_"_I just want to die here...with this beautiful scenery." I say aloud as I brought my knees to my chest. The bench was made of dark brown wood, and was sturdy to the ground. The bench was near the cliff but not so much that you would take 10 steps and would fall.

_Stop...tears, thats enough...it's..._But the overflow of tears kept coming as I stared at the cliff. _Since my life is a lie, it's okay if I die right? I mean - I won't have to be a burden for Mira-nei and Elfman-nei, and I also won't have to face the gossip at school. Sting could go back home...and Natsu-_

"Natsu." I tasted his name on my tongue, It felt weird. That cussing machine, but he has tons of fangirls. You could always find replacements.

That's what they already do in society right?

I set my feet on the grass floor and walk up to the cliff until my feet were at the edge. A slight breeze went through my hair as I pulled a strand of hair back.

_Bye, this world._I thought as I leaned forward only for a hand to lurch me back as the strong arm forced me into his chest, hugging me tightly. I couldn't process who it was because of the shock, but he held me tighter and tighter.

I was about to rebel and get out of his grasp when I felt a tear fall onto my shoulder.

"Don't ever do that again..." he said as he looked into my tearful eyes. I looked away only for him to hold my face making me look at him. His eyes were full of hurt, sadness, pain, and the question in his eyes: Why?

"Natsu, I-" But before i could finish he crashed his lips into mine, his anger, yet loving self kissing me with intensity. I couldn't help but kiss back, as tears started to flow. He wiped them away.

"Never again, will you EVER fucking do that understand?"

* * *

**This chappy was...well...depressing and I didn't have the time to incorporate the songs into the story since I wanted to get in moving and progressing. Thank you so much for the feedback, and I know some of it is rushed so IM SO SORRY (bows repeatedly) IM SO SORRY. Anyways hope you enjoyed the story!**

**See you in the next chappy~**

-burningflame0116


	7. Bis Sis Verstehen

**CHAPPY 7 IS HERE (PS: The number 7 is my SUPER unlucky number) I left off with y'all probably pumped and on the edge of our seats didn't I? And if not then i'm sorry for making that a disappointment. Writing this chapter was a bit of a drag, but I hope you guys enjoy otherwise. Requests are postponed in the mean time, but if you do have some I'll be happy to look at it. :) Thank you for taking time to read this!**

**Also, a****nother thing- this chappy is very emotional and stuff, so be prepared.**

* * *

CHAPTER 7: BIS SIE VERSTEHEN

**(3rd Person P.O.V.): **It had been a week since the suicidal attempt of the heir of the Strauss company, Lisanna Strauss. It had _also _been a week since she received her first kiss- with the popular, sexy, and idiotic Natsu Dragneel. Not only that, but it had _ALSO _been the day when Sting, heir of the Eucliffe Company, started to feel guilt for the outburst he had with Ms. Strauss. Many things had happened that day, and neither of the three tried to resolve it. Well, after seeing Lisanna almost jump off the cliff Natsu is of course concerned, so currently one problem is _trying_ to be solved. Sting tried calling Lisanna an infinite amount of times and was worried when she didn't come to school. So that problem is also, in a sense TRYING to be solved. The question is, however, how much effort will the two boys give _willing_ to spend time with the broken and scarred Lisanna they don't even know that well? And who will repair the relationship first? (Also, know that I think about it, thats two questions, but for the story's sake let us put "one" question.)

* * *

**NATSU DRAGNEEL P.O.V.: **I raise my fist to knock on the door, but I stop. I sigh as I cuss to myself in annoyance. Currently Lisanna had locked herself in the guest room of my house and had stayed their for a whole week. She didn't want to talk to anyone, and didn't come out to eat. I would, 3 times a day (3 meals a day) lay the food tray outside her door. And she would creak it slightly, giving me a "thank you" as she took it and closed the door. _She needs some cheering up _I thought earlier, and I let her be because I knew she needed to calm down.

But I find a week plenty of time to calm down.

So here I am, about to knock on her front door.

I take a deep breath as I remember what had happened. It was horrifying, to see someone I see at school, about to jump off a cliff. Course, gladly I had time to push her back to stable ground. And I don't know why but I was angry - and in a sense, who wouldn't be? Why would you kill yourself? Is life that hard on you? Your smart, and i envy that, so why...

Then I kissed her.

What the fuck?

I honestly didn't know why the fuck I kissed her. It was a hot kiss and all, and she was a pretty good kisser...but that wasn't the point. I don't have a clue why, I had kissed her. Was it her first kiss? And if it was then I should be lucky then, but I don't think I would be the one she would want her first kiss to be - but I'm getting off track. I had thought at the time, maybe if I kissed her, she would come back to the reality that she couldn't, just kill herself like that. My head starts to ache as I'm filled with questions and frustration.

I knocked on it three times, "Lisanna? Can I come in?" I tried asking politely, but my voice sounded more like an order.

There was silence before I heard shuffling coming up to the door, "Give me 30 seconds." She stated blankly as I heard the sounds of shuffling and thumps here and there. She was most likely cleaning up the place.

"29,...28,...27,...26..." I started counting down as I heard her sigh in frustration which I found cute. (CUTE?! WHAT THE FUCK!? WHEN DID I FIND SIGHS CUTE?!)

"10...9...8..."

"Seconds are not supposed to be counted that fast," She hissed on the other side of the door as I smirked.

"5...4...3...2..."

"ONE! OPEN THE FUCKING-"

Lisanna opened the door, her hair was brushed, as can tell and she was wearing a tank top and shorts, she looked more calm. She stepped aside and let me inside. I walk inside, everything was like a hospital. It was so CLEAN. I sat on office chair, technically mine as I stretched. She closed the door, taking a seat on her bed, silence between us.

"Well, what is it you need from me?" She asked in her normal, blank, emotionless voice.

"Answers, reasons, forgiveness, answers...wait, I already said that." I mutter as I saw her face palm herself mentally.

"Before that..." she replied as she looked down to the ground.

"Thank you, and...I'm sorry," she uttered, "I'm so sorry."

She said it in a gentle voice, one that I never heard from her before. That's when it hit me - I didn't know anything about this girl. Maybe her name, which class, grade, academic skills, yet again I personally didn't know anything. And she probably didn't know much about me.

"It's not okay, what you tried doing," I state firmly as my eyes lock with her sapphire ones, "it's not."

Her hands turned into fists as she nodded.

"Can I ask you a few questions?" I ask as I look away from her gaze.

"After you answer my one question, Natsu Dragneel."

I stand up as I lean onto the wall, we were now face to face.

"I'm asking you to answer my question first, Lisanna." I stated firmly.

She looked down to her hands as she nodded slowly, "Go ahead. I won't guarantee that I will answer everything you throw at me though."

"I was curious, was that your first kiss?" i asked jokingly as I saw her look away, trying to hide her blush. She said nothing as I smirked.

"Guess that was," I laugh as she sighs painfully.

"Did you like it?"

"I'm not answering that."

"Would you like to do it again?"

"Hell no."

I shrug.

"Are those all your questions, if so then leave." Lisanna commanded about to get up and open the door for me to exit.

"No, it wasn't close to nearly all the questions I want to ask you." I tell her as I block the route to the door. She stares at me pitifully. She walks back as she takes her previous seat while I take my place on the wall.

"Lisanna..." I say her name, it was pretty name, and it felt good as I said it.

"Don't sugercoat things." She commanded. As she commanded, I sticked right to the question.

"Why did you want to kill yourself?" I ask painfully, anger, frustration, curiosity all over my voice. And she didn't look surprised.

"I knew you were going to ask me that, no matter how much of an idiot you are." she muttered as she stood up too. My eyes never left her figure as she stood their, her eyes only staring at me, as if she was trying to find the words on how to answer that question.

"I have many reasons, but I have 5 major reasons why. But, I will only share two of them with you," she affirmed.

"Fine, whats the 1st-" I cut off as she pinned me down to the wall. Physically I could over power her easily, but her eyes were terrifying, ruthless, and threatening. And all I did was there, curious t what she was going to do next.

"1st, my life is a lie. It has always been that way. My very existence, is in fact a lie. The words i say are truth though - isn't that strange? I say 'my life is a lie' but since i never lie it is truth. Of course, you don't know me well enough to counter that." She explained as I try to make everything sink in.

"But if-"

"2nd, you. But not just you, the people that I bump into in Japan when I'm on the bus, the people at school. There only two exceptions- my older brother and older sister. Everyone else, your all lying to me. Those are simply my reasons."

"Lisanna Your life is not a lie-"

"Then tell me, Natsu Dragneel. You were laughing with them weren't you? Spreading lies and more lies, gossiping with them, thinking I was a joke. But you know what? Until you know what I'm going through, out of that school campus and walking in the hallways, don't judge me. Unless you looked through these eyes of mine, experienced what I went through in the past and now, and cried as many tears as me, back off! You have absolutely no idea. What it means to be worthless, what it means when someones life is a lie, you have absolutely no clue how that feels? Being beaten up everyday, not knowing what you deserved. Being beaten up everyday, to the point where I didn't want to live anymore, and to the point where no one was there to help me. And even if you didn't spread those rumors and gossips about me, you heard them from your friends: Lucy, Levy, Gray, Gajeel, Jellal, and your other 'friends' your haven't you? You didn't stand up for me after the 20 'daggers' they threw at me didn't you? Of course you didn't! You don't even know me that well, and if you know one legit thing about me, it wasn't until you met me just now right? TELL ME NATSU DRAGNEEL- WHAT IS THE POINT IN LIVING WHEN THE WORLD REJECTS YOUR VERY EXISTENCE? ISNT IT JUST BETTER TO DO AS THE WORLD WISHES- DISPOSING OF THE 'WEAK'? That's what society does anyways. I hate people like you. I HATE THEM! People who don't understand what it means to starve because they have everything. People who don't understand how much your lies hurt, because they can't distinguish the 'lies' with 'truth' since they had been around the 'truth' for all this time. I HATE PEOPLE LIKE YOU WHO THINK THEY KNOW A PERSON WHEN IN REALITY THEY ONLY KNOW THEM THROUGH GOSSIP, RUMORS, AND LIES! I HATE YOU I HATE PEOPLE LIKE YOU!" She screamed as she started to punch my chest, " IF YOU HATE ME SO MUCH WHY DON'T YOU JUST LET ME DIE! THATS WHAT YOU WANT RIGHT?!"

I had no words to say, I just stared at her. That's all I could do at this point. I wanted to hold her tight and say sorry, but was that enough? And it wasn't. I hurt her...to the point where forgiveness isn't enough. Guilt swelled within me as I stared at the broken girl in front of me. I've never seen her throw a tantrum like this, and she was probably trying to hold it in. As much as she could. At first she seemed pretty composed, but...of course it didn't last long. She continued to yell and scream at me, but I had no right to retort back. This was my punishment, but it probably wasn't enough to make her satisfied.

She stopped punching, gripping onto my shirt tightly, burying her face in my chest, "Why...did you save me...why were you there...Why..." she whispered as I felt a tear sink into my shirt.

I made her cry.

And it was my first time making a girl cry.

And it was a horrible feeling.

I opened my mouth but closed it. What could I do at this point? 'I'm sorry" was no where close to how much that had hurt...the pain of going into the classroom everyday. And abuse too...What fucking right did I have?

And for once I felt helpless.

And that too, was a horrible feeling.

My arms made it's way to her waist, as I hugged her into my arms, I felt teardrops on my shoulder as I felt her body shake. _It was all my fault...and I can't do anything to make her happy...I'm so useless. _

That's when I asked the weirdest question ever, and I didn't have a clue why,

"Can...I kiss you?"

* * *

**LUCY P.O.V.: **I stared at the open seat that would usually be occupied by the Fairy Tail vocalist. Was he okay? Was he sick? Then again he hadn't came for a week to school, yet the other Fairy Tail members came. i asked them but it seemed Natsu had recordings for a new album release so he won't be able to come to school in a couple of days.

"Lucy's love interest is not coming today to huh," Cana yawned as I jump in surprise, and blush furiously.

'I was just worried, thats all." I explained as Cana gave me a "nu-uh'

"You miss the hot-head sexy bastard don't you?" Cana teased me as I cross my arms over my chest.

"No i don't!"

"You want a lip smacking kiss with him don't you?" she teased once more. My frustration went to its peak.

"NO I DON'T" i yelled, standing up as the other classmates looked at me with the "what the fuck?" face.

Embarrassment is written all over my face as I sit down quickly, shuffling in my seat. The Fairy Tail members started to laugh and tease me as I pouted in annoyance. I look to the seats next to the window, finding Lisanna's seat empty.

"Is Lisanna not here today?" I ask as Levy scratched her head.

"Wasn't she here yesterday?" asked Gray as I shrug.

"Whatever, she's anti-social and stuff so she's probably alone by herself somewhere," I explain as we continued talking and hanging out.

But even then...

"Natsu..." I say his name in a hushed whisper looking out the window, "Just where are you right now?"

* * *

**Should I make Natsu kiss Lisanna? YES OR NO?! Also sorry if this chappy was shorter than last time, I was a bit lazy so...sorry about that!**

**Hope you liked it, and see you in chappy 8!**

**BAI!~**

-burningflame0116


	8. The Promise We Made

**WHAT HAPPENED 8 YEARS AGO?! THAT VERY QUESTION WILL BE ANSWERED IN THE NEXT THREE CHAPTERS BECAUSE YOU ARE ALL PROBABLY REALLY CURIOUS. Anyways reviews are STILL postponed (sorry guys I just don't have the time, since i made the commitment to update each story once a week.) But I hope these three chapters make up for it! (Guess why I'm telling you now about what happened 8 years ago - because its the 8th CHAPTER!)**

**NOW, TIME FOR THE MYSTERY TO BE SOLVED-**

* * *

CHAPTER 8: THE PROMISE WE MADE

_It had started with the cherry blossoms on that day. It was during the 5th grade summer, when they were about to go into Middle School and the reckless boys were playing in the backyard one summer day._

_"WE HAVE TO FIND IGNEEL GUYS!" Little childish Natsu exclaimed frantically as he searched through the big backyard. it was in the shape of a rectangle. The side facing the back of the house was covered in vines and trees, and that's where all the gardening done by his mother was. The sides of the backyard were walls of dark, brown wood. It was like a huge playing area full of adventure. But in that adventure, there was a little mini door, the size of your two palms combined, that connected from the house behind them and specifically Natsu's house a.k.a. the four boys since they all lived in the same neighborhood. The boys marked the house behind them "unexplored terriotry," and agreed that they should not step in unless they have more information on it, or at least thats what the tactical little Jellal explained to the other hard headed three. _

_"I DONT KNOW WHERE YOUR STUFFED ANIMAL IS OKAY?!" frustrated Gajeel exclaimed as Natsu punched him in the stomach, "Were going to find him, no matter what."_

_"Be quiet, Natsu." Gray stated annoyingly as Natsu and Gray bumped foreheads, arguing as Jellal tried to find the lost stuffed animal._

_"Aye sir!" Happy, the cat announced, seeing the little door hidden in the vines and plants that Natu mother planted. _

_"KICKBALL!" Gajeel screamed as the ball flew in the air. Happy's sweat dropped as the ball came crashing down him - _

_and in result was thrown inside the door. The door slammed shut. Natsu and Gray's fight stopped instantly._

_"HAPPY!" Natsu yelled as Happy whimpered._

_"Aye sir..."_

_"I seriously don't get how your cat can talk though." Gray pointed out as Natsu frantically tried opening the little door. It wouldn't budge. _

_"The door won't budge. Happy is in the territory! What are we going to do?!" But before Jellal could come up wit ideas, and Gray and Gajeel were about to break the damn thing, a gentle girl's voice disrupted the tension._

_"Excuse me?" called a little girl's voice, "My father is working and he told me to ask you to be quiet."_

_Her voice was polite and emotionless as Gajeel gave a "tch"_

_"I don't care what your father thinks, I just want Happy!" Natsu complained as the girl picked up the cat. You could tell by the noise of something being lifted off the ground._

_"This is your cat right?" she asked.  
_

_"Aye sir!"_

_"Yeah!"_

_"I understand. the girl fidgeted the door, opening it with ease as the cat came out. The door immediately closed._

_"THANKS SO MUCH!" Natsu exclaimed happily as he turned to his 3 friends._

_"What are you doing there though?" asked Gray the girl on the other side._

_"This is my house," the girl stated as a matter-of-faculty, "You have a house right?"_

_"No duh!" Gajeel blurted impolitely as the girl giggled._

_"What are your names?" she asked as the boys glanced at each other wondering if that was even a GOOD idea._

_"What's your name?" asked Jellal to the unknown girl on the otherside._

_"My name is really not important." she stated, "If you won't tell me your names its ok...but I don't know what to call you...four"_

_"CALL US THE AWESOME FOUR!" Natsu declared as Gray immediately smacked him on the head._

_"THATS LAME - HOW ABOUT 'THE MAGES'?" Gray asked as Natsu smacked him on the head in return._

_"AS IF! HOW ABOUT-"_

_"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP?!" Gajeel yelled at them in irritation, "How about 'N.G.G.J'?"_

_"Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, and Jellal. Simple yet very, very unoriginal." commented Jellal._

_"You come up with one then!" Gajeel pouted as the four fought with one another, not coming to a group name._

_"How about Fairy Tail?" asked the girl on the other side. The boys, calmed down as they talked amongst themselves._

_"Fairy Tail? That's actually not bad of a name..." Gajeel muttered as Gray gave a nod._

_"It's cool, I mean who would have thought of Fairy Tail? its not that fancy either." Natsu exclaimed happily._

_"I find it quite clever." Jellal added._

_"We are Fairy Tail!" The boys exclaimed together. They were joyful, and trying to come up with more mystery's and missions to solve. the girl smiling cheerfully in her backyard._

_"Quick question," asked the girl, "do you do everything together?"_

_The boys exchanged glances as they burst out in laughter._

_"Of course, were all nakama after all, and you are too!" Natsu beamed. _

_"Yup, your like a sister, except your not!" Gajeel said, "wait...that doesn't make sense..."_

_"Your part of Fairy Tail," Gray commented._

_"You are part of our group," Jellal stated. The girl couldn't contain her happiness on the other side. The boys may have not noticed it, but that girl now had a place to feel welcome at. For the first time in her life. It was silent for a while, and the boys thought she left until she broke the silence._

_"Ne, I have to go back inside, so before that can you all promise me something?" asked the little girl._

_"Sure!" Natsu exclaimed._

_"Whatever you do, if you decide to purse something you all enjoy, can you call it 'Fairy Tail'?: when we meet again, I want to meet all of you, so until then...__live on until we meet again."_

_The boys agreed to the promise, naming it 'Fairy Tail,' as obvious as it was. _

_"Then can you promise us something?" asked Jellal._

_"What is it?" she asked as the boys talked amognst themselves, agreeing to a promise._

_"Before we meet you, we will create 'Fairy Tail,' and no matter what, we won't let anything take it down. So until we meet again, just wait for us, okay?" Jellal assured her as the door opened, a pinkie sticking out of the door._

_"It's a promise."_

* * *

**JELLAL P.O.V.: **"_Whatever you do, if you decide to purse something you all enjoy, can you call it 'Fairy Tail'?: when we meet again, I want to meet all of you, so until then...__live on until we meet again."_

I looked t the financial papers in front of me. Yes, that was the promise we made back in Middle School with the girl whose identity is still unknown. I wonder, does she still remember? Where is she now? Is she living somewhere on the other side of the world? These questions ran through my mind as I scratch my head.

But how will we know who she is by looking at her?

What possible evidence can we back up?

Our past of Middle School?

But even as it is I was sure that we would know who it was. I was sure of it. Anyways, I look back at the Fairy Tail debt papers, time to figure things out.

Fairy Tail is in a debt crisis, and if we don't pay it by the next 2 months, we will be disbanded.

_"Before we meet you, we will create 'Fairy Tail,' and no matter what, we won't let anything take it down. So until we meet again, just wait for us, okay?"_

I smirk at this, "We really were naive back then, weren't we?"

I picked up a pen and started to work.

"Like I'm letting some debt ruin our promise of 8 years ago..."

* * *

**GAJEEL P.O.V.: **I yawn in frustration. Band practice is tomorrow morning. MORNING. What the fuck? I put my earphones on, and pick a random song as I lay on my couch. It was a energetic song, gladly not depressing, and although majority of the music I have on my phone is heavy metal I'm glad I didn't choose it at the moment. I don't know why but I suddenly looked back on the past - as deep as that fucking sounds I did. Something about the lyrics...

GOLD TIME LOVER

_(FMAB OPENING)_

_BY: SUKIMA SWITCH_

_Japanese Lyircs:_

_Shuuchuu dekitenai na mada karada ga mayotte irunda_  
_furuiteitan ja KONTOROORU shitatte buren da_  
_taiyou mo TSUKI mo nanmo kanzen ni kocchi muite inai ga_  
_yaru shika nainda iikikaseru you ni sou tsubuyaita_

_Jyoukyou wa warui ga tada nigedasun ja konjou nai na_  
_tenbou wa nai ga dokyou de KURIA suru shika nai ya_  
_shoudou wa osaeta mama TAAGETTO to no kankaku sagure_  
_hitsuyou na mono wa katsu PURAIDO o_  
_ajiwau no wa shouri no bishu ka sore tomo haiboku no kujuu ka_  
_sono subete wa futatsu ni hitotsu ayatsuritai unmei no ito_

_Zekkou no GOORUDEN TAIMU kono te de tsukame_  
_konshin no POOKAA FEISU kimete shikakeru yo_  
_IRYUUJON no sekai he hikizurikonde_

_Saigen nai PURESSYAA GEEMU sururi to nukete_  
_eikou no BOODAA RAIN tobikoeru tame ni_  
_HAU MENII dore kurai no daishou ga iru_  
_tebanashitakunai no wa dore_

_Ron yori shouko nanda you wa kekka o dashita mono ga shousha da_  
_chinmoku wa kin da toki ga sugireba barerun da_  
_kankaku o togisumashite shinchou ni nagare o yomitore_  
_genjyou no shouritsu nan PAASENTO o_  
_kachiwaru no wa genjitsu no GEEMU SENSU_  
_hisomu kageboushi wa akuma ka_  
_otoko naraba isagiyoku chitte yaru kurai no kakugo de idome_

_Gyakkyou no KURAPPU YUA HANDO furui tatasete_  
_zanshin na FAITINGU SUTAIRU girigiri o semero_  
_ATENSHON abunaize genkai koete_

_Saikou no FEARII TEIRU rekishi ni kizame_  
_Kanshou no shunkan o misetsukeru tame ni_  
_AA YUU REDI kugumotta mayoi nado sute_  
_BABERU no kaidan o agare_

_Megami no you ni emi o ukaberu_  
_kimi no miryoku ni tori tsukarete_  
_sasowareru mama ochite yuku_

_Kokoro ni sumitsuita yokubou fukureagaru hatenaki yume_  
_dare mo boku o tomerarenai_

_Zekkou no GOORUDEN TAIMU kono te de tsukame_  
_konshin no POOKAA FEISU kimete shikakeru yo_  
_IRYUUJON no sekai he hikizurikonde_

_Saigen nai PURESSYAA GEEMU sururi to nukete_  
_eikou no BOODAA RAIN tobikoeru tame ni_  
_HAU MENII dore kurai no daishou ga iru_

_Gyakkyou no KURAPPU YUA HANDO furui tatasete_  
_zanshin na FAITINGU SUTAIRU girigiri o semero_  
_ATENSHON abunaize genkai koete_

_Saikou no FEARII TEIRU rekishi ni kizame_  
_kyougaku no daigyakuten karei ni kimeru yo_  
_DUU YUU NOU unmei wa ubaitoru mono_  
_BABERU no choujyou ni sasu hi no hikari o abiro _

_English Lyrics:_

_Failure concentrating_  
_Body/motor responses hesitating_  
_Soul/ego shaking_  
_ Blur between daydreams and awakening _

_Loss of control and perpetual_  
_Sense that luck and light are fading_  
_No more ruminating_  
_Shake the strife off your life or keep on waiting_

_That's my situation_  
_Can't escape 'cause to run is degradation_  
_No expectations_  
_Still I fight to bite temptation_

_Got to be brave as I unenclave_  
_Find the prize is my fixation, I'm _  
_Still holding onto my pride, Oh _

_Is this the shine of a wine-toasted victory_  
_Or is it just a sad bitter sigh of defeat?_  
_I'll take it either way. If fate is just a play _  
_I'm tying the strings up starting today_

_Sound the chime, golden time_  
_Steal perfection in its prime_  
_Take your place, poker face _  
_Ready for the race_  
_I will choose to refuse the illusion_  
_And shatter the nightmare_

_Faking tame, pressure game_  
_Win or lose it's all the same_  
_Pay the fine, border line _  
_Hapless to divine_  
_ If there's any how many and when_  
_Will these games find an ender?_  
_What's the last thing I want to surrender?_

_Stronger than a quarrel, get the proofs to win back your greatest moral_  
_Silence is so dull, Make the time that goes by resourceful._  
_Sharpen my sense, Get through this immense flow that I can barely read at all._  
_I'll take a guess on my turns ahead_

_Should I take my chance of winning through game sense_  
_When I'm against a shadow that looks like beast?_  
_I'll face it like a man, I'll act through every plan, and face my defeat by losing the least._

_Make Demands, Clap your hands_  
_Shake the ground through painful stands_  
_Go the Mile, Fighting style_  
_Aim though every trial_

_Everyone, Attention! _  
_Await danger, in exceeding boundaries._

_Do not fail, Fairy Tale_  
_Etch into history's sail._  
_Go And See, Victory, _  
_Perfect as can be_

_So steady, are you ready?_  
_Go and throw away all of your questions_  
_Climb the stairs that lead into perfection_

_Like a Goddess, you shine your smile upon me._  
_All your charm possesses me, you are all I can see._  
_As a fall, you invite me deeper right into your heart_

_I can feel my greed inside taking over._  
_And a dream inside that keeps growing on forever_  
_And now no one can delay my way to the start. Whoa!_

_Sound the chime, golden time_  
_Steal perfection in its prime_  
_Take your place, poker face _  
_Ready for the race_  
_I will choose to refuse the illusion_  
_And shatter the nightmare_

_Faking tame, pressure game_  
_Win or lose it's all the same_  
_Pay the fine, border line _  
_Hapless to divine_  
_If there's any how many and when_  
_Will these games find an ender? Whoa!_

_Make Demands, Clap your hands_  
_Shake the ground through painful stands_  
_Go the Mile, Fighting style_  
_Aim though every trial_

_Everyone, Attention! _  
_Await danger, in exceeding boundaries._

_Do not fail, Fairy Tale_  
_Etch into history's sail._  
_Be Worthy, Victory_  
_Go in History._

_So Just Go, Do you know,_  
_Destiny is meant to be snatched from me?_

_So just bask in the glory of sunlight where you are meant to be._

The song ended, as I tried to grasp the meaning of the song.

"Tch, this reminds me of 8 years ago for some fucking reason..."

* * *

**GRAY P.O.V.:** For all my life I knew there were something called "stalkers," but at this point whatever concept of stalkers I thought existed, I was completely wrong. Extreme stalkers, were just...extreme. I was speechless and not scared or anything - just a bit creeped out.

"Juvia can you please stop following me?" I ask as politely as I could. A red tick mark formed near my forehead as I heard her giggle.

"Gray-sama is sooo polite!" Juvia sang as I grew irritated. Can't a guy have privacy?

Privacy.

A bulb shined through my head. It was a brilliant idea.

I found the nearest bathroom, walking inside the "MENS" looking behind me behind entered.

The stalker was hiding behind a bush. It was quite busy, the location we were at so it was perfect. I smirk as I go inside the bathroom with the door closing behind me.

Except , it didn't make the closing sound.

i look behind me quickly seeing Juvia behind me.

"GRAY-SAMA I WILL NEVER LEAVE YOU~ NICE TRY!"

I run out of the bathroom as I face palm myself.

What was i thinking?

What was _she _thinking?

_I rather die than deal with this shit._

* * *

**LISANNA P.O.V.: **_What was i doing?_ I felt his hands tighten their grip on my wrists as he tried to claim dominance over me. _What am I doing? Letting him take advantage of me like this?...I have to stop. I have to- _I tried to, with my energy push him off, but it didn't work. My arms couldn't even move, all they did was twitch and tremble at his touch. His lips moved from my mouth to my neck, nibbling, sucking, my skin as I shivered. If things keep going at this rate...

"N-na-ts-tsu...s-ST-O-Op..." I tried to say in between my gasps and small groans.

"But your enjoying it," Natsu teased as he sucked on my skin a little harder making me squeak, "see?"

"I-I...d-d-don't...li-ke...i-it,"

"Really now?" He asked playfully as he bit my soft skin even harder earning a louder groan making me feel embarrassed. What am I letting him do to me? There's going to be marks at this rate...

He paused as he looked into my eyes. I looked away breathing heavily,

"Stop...Natsu, I'm serious."

"Then look me in the eye and say so," Natsu leaned over whispering in my ear. My blush grew darker than ever as I tried to hide my face from him. I was to embarrassed too...and if I told him it would be showing weakness...although technically I'm already showing weakness.

I hate my life.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because...I just can't," I told him firmly, "Now let go of me. You wanted to kiss me and now you went past my limit."

"Not until you tell me why," Natsu retorted back.

"Stop pressuring me, why do you need to know anyways?" I ask.

"Because I want to know more things about you," he admitted as my blush grew darker than before, if that was possible.

"I can't look you in the eye because..." I start but I couldn't bring myself to say it.

"Because...?" Natsu asked.

"because..."

"Lisanna if you don't tell me now I'll make another mark on your neck," he threatened.

"because I'm embarrassed." I whisper softly. He leans in,

"What? because what? I couldn't hear you, you need to speak up." Natsu told me as my bangs covered my eyes.

"Because I'm embarrassed." i say in a whisper. He cocks his head at me, still not hearing my reason.

"What?"

"Because I'm emabrrased."

"What?"

"Because-"

"What? I can't hear you-"

"BECAUSE I'M EMBARRASSED OKAY!" I yell at him as I look him int he eye before averting my gaze, "now let me go."

"Alright, " Natsu said as he pecked my lips and let go of me.

"Do you mind leaving now?" I asked as I head over to the desk and sit in a chair.

Natsu made his way to the bed, sitting with his arm crossed like a child, "No."

There was no effort into pestering him to get out of the room.

"Also, Lisanna." Natsu said as I felt his breath near my ear.

"What?"

"You really know how to make a guy feel turned on."

* * *

_~The Next Day~_

* * *

**STING P.O.V.:** I had to find her today. I had to...say sorry. Would she forgive me though? I leaned my back against the front gates of the school waiting for my lately absent fiancee. That's when I spotted the lately absent male singer Natsu Dragneel with the girl I was looking for. I made my way towards them as a smirk makes its way to my lips. However my mind was filled with questions _Why are they together? Why were they both absent on the same day? Why are they back the same day? Where has Lisanna been? Does she hate me? Is she okay?_

"I thought you were dead, came back to life Natsu Dragneel?" I asked as I saw him glare at me with that angry face of his.

"Ya i did, you wouldn't believe how much of a pain in a ass it was though." Natsu retorted. He turned to Lisanna whispering in her ear, "Meet you at the library,"

He left with his fangirls as me and Lisanna just stared at each other in silence.

"Lisanna-"

"Are you free after school Kurosawa?" She asked me blankly. I was about to correct her that she got my last name wrong when I stopped myself abruptly. I had forgotten to hide my real name seemed like. I really had no plans afterschool, and I had to have many questions answered. She probably does also.

"No plans that are super important, why would you like to talk with me?" I asked her with a playful yet a bit happy voice. She wasn't entirely mad at me then.

"Yes. Meet me at the front gates afterschool," she explained as she excused her way towards the library.

_Why did Dragneel want to meet Lisanna at the library?_

_What relationship do they have?_

I realized right then and there that I wanted to know everything about her. Even things people don't know about her.

Was this curiosity?

or was it..

...love?

* * *

**HEHE...NOTHING REALLY TO SAY...IT WAS SHORT...AND...SORRY EVERYONE...THAT ONCE A WEEK THING IS NOT GOING VERY WELL...I'LL TRY TO MAKE THE OTHER CHAPTER LONGER THOUGH ~**

-burningflame0116


	9. La douleur et l'Amour - Pain & Love

**Hi guys! Its been a while since I updated (cough cough like three months) and I'm SO sorry (even though i said that SO many times.) Its so hard to continue updating now a days so I'll do my best (if its good enough.) Requests are still on hold (sorry I know I'm stupid so I'm sorry (again.)**  
**Anyways onto the story.  
**

* * *

CHAPTER: La douleur et l'Amour  
(Pain and Love)

* * *

_LUCY P.O.V. _Natsu had come back today, and I was happy. So very happy. But despite my happiness he was...different. Not an entirely new person, and I'm pretty sure his band members noticed it to - he was acting more open...and was very kind to the invisible, anti-social Lisanna. I was suspicious when both Lisanna and Natsu were gone the same day, what were the odds? The probability of that happening was no where near 100%. However now that they came back the same day, were gone the same day, and were gone at the same time periods, I needed answers from the two myself. It was definitely abnormal. My statistics and calculations never really answered my endless list of questions. I had no choice but to ask for answers from the two myself. Course, telling Lisanna to spill the beans is like trying to demand a rock to move. It was best if I talked to Natsu first. Me being somewhat of a strategist, I planned everything during the class periods, writing some of my main questions I was going to ask, and what I was going to say, so I won't make it awkward. It was now the last 30 minutes of class, and Natsu was in the class as me. Our sensei gave his a lecture, and I would usually always intently listen about the topic, but I kept my eyes fixed on Natsu, trying to read whats going through his head. Natsu was apparently taking actual _notes_ and paying attention to the _class_ and not _me_ \- not that I wanted him to pay attention to me, I'm glad he is focusing on his classes but...this is a bit deja vu. Somethings messed up or abnormal about Natsu. Even during lunch he told us he would be eating on the roof and would catch up with us later, and even threatened his fangirls. During class he would actually ask questions. And in the few classes he had with the white haired Lisanna he would chat with her, although she would nod and shake her head while reading her book. He would smile and flirt with her a bit before she gave him a death glare. He cussed with that sexy mouth of his, and he still was rude and retorted at people but it was at a minimal.

Something was definitely weird.

My data could say one thing, but it couldn't tell me what was going through the pink haired blockhead.

_20 more minutes in class..._I groaned to myself as I tap my pencil lightly on the desk out of impatience. This sucked. It really sucked dick.

I stared at the pink hair of Natsu's as he rose to his feet to ask a question. EVEN THE SENSEI WAS QUITE ASTONISHED BY HIS PARTICIPATION IN CLASS.

After his question was answered Natsu sat back down in his chair, finding that I was staring at him. I stared back giving him a smile and wave. He exchanged smiles with me as he turned his back against me, He would usually chat with me at this point.

When the been finally rang I saw Natsu almost sprint out of the door like he had to go somewhere. Before he had a chance to get out of the door I tugged his arm his face whipping to meet me face to face.

"Whats up Luce?"

"Don't call me that. It's 'Lucy,'" i pout, seeing that he still got my name wrong.

"Alright Luce,"

_Thats just great _I thought as he brushed my arm off his.

"Anyways I have to get going-" Natsu was about to persist, but I cut him off.

"I need to talk to you. Can we talk somewhere private?"

We walked to the back of Building C together, as he cocked his head in a childish manner.

"What is it?" He asked as we came to a halt.

I took a paper out of my bag, all the questions written on it.

"Oi! Are you trying to interview me or something?" Natsu asked impatiently, ready to sprint out any minute.

"Why have you been listening intently in class today?" I asked him.

"Oh, because I have so much make up work to do I might as well not make it a burden to myself. Are we done?"

"no, next question: Why have you been talking to Lisanna more often today?"

"Well...she's my friend." Natsu commented.

_Friend? When did she become your friend?_ I asked myself looked at the next question.

"What were you doing all this time when you were absent?"

"..." he said nothing as he averted from my gaze, "my personal shitty life is no concern to you."

"OH COURSE YOUR FUCKING PERSONAL LIFE IS A CONCERN TO ME YOU FUCKING DUMBASS!" I yell at him making him surprised.

"Oi, Luce calm down." Natsu comforted knowing I could explode any moment.

"WHAT HAPPENED? EVEN YOUR BAND MEMBERS DONT FUCKING KNOW WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOU!"

"Luce-"

"WHY WEREN'T YOU HERE? AND WHY DIDN'T YOU CONTACT US! WE WERE SO FUCKING WORRIED ABOUT YOU!"

"Lucy..."

"WHERE WERE YOU? WERE YOU SICK? DID YOU BREAK SOMETHING?"

"Lu-"

"WHY WERE YOU AND LISANNA ABSENT THE SAME TIME AND WHY DID YOU COME BACK THE SAME DAY? WHAT KIND OF RELATIONSHIP DO YOU GUYS HAVE?"

"Luc-"

"WERE YOU AND LISANNA BUILDING YOUR 'FRIENDSHIP' AND BEEN ABSENT BECAUSE OF THAT? FUCKING TELL ME! WHY-"

"Lucy," he said more commanding.

"WHY WON'T YOU LISTEN TO ME?!"

"LUCY." he yelled at me as I shut my mouth instantly. He looked mad - did I make him mad? All I wanted were answers, and I have so many more questions...

'"Natsu?" I ask softly.

"Lucy I have to meet up with Lisanna today, I'll answer your questions later. Can you calm down? I'll answer a few: One, why weren't you here? Because problems came up. Why didn't you contact us? I thought I could handle it myself. Where was i? At home. I wasn't sick, nor did I break anything."

My bangs covered my eyes. This whole entire day since I saw him was all for this moment...but not even half the questions I have are answered.

"I have to go, see you."

"What kind of relationship do you have with Lisanna?" I ask bitterly, tasting Lisanna's name on my mouth. It was disgusting.

"..." he said nothing as he kept walking, "I dont know anymore."

* * *

_Lisanna P.O.V. _I walked over to the front gates, seeing Sting's body leaning on the front gates. It was time to tell him - and it was time that I get everything in order. I take a deep breath as my footsteps towards him got louder. He turned around, meeting my sapphire eyes.

"Yo." he commented as I walk towards him. I stop around a foot away from him.

"Kurosawa, is it okay if we talked somewhere private?" I asked as he shrugged.

"Where?"

"In the music room." i stated as I walked over to the nearby building. He followed me inside as I closed the door behind me. The piano sat in all its glory and the other instruments rested themselves in the once quiet room.

"Sting-"

Before I could even say a word he hugged me to his chest as if I was a valuable treasure. I was utterly confused. Wasn't he supposed to be mad at me?

"I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry." Sting whispered into my ear, he put my small frame closer to his body, fearing that I would disappear any moment.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked him softly.

"Because...I yelled at you when you needed me most. So I'm sorry. I made you cry, so I'm sorry."

"Me crying in the first place wasn't your fault. But how come you were so angry on the phone, did something happen?"

He didn''t answer right away. He explained to me the fight with his father, and all I could do was listen intently.

"I see," i push him off me, "Sorry for calling you at the time."

"No, its nothing for you to apologize for. Now, why were you crying?" Sting asked. I knew I had to answer that - but how? I can't mention the suicidal attempt...and the makeout session...

"My dad was very angry with me and he started to abuse me, so I ran away from home and had no one to really call..." I said in the best way I could, "I shouldn't have called..."

"Are you okay though?" He asked, concern in his voice.

"Yes, I'm fine." I stated.

"Where are you staying?" He asked once again.

"...at someones place temporarily."

"Who is this 'someone?'" He asked curiously.

"why do you need to know?'

"Because your the only thing I have now."

I stared at him _Because your the only thing I have now..._what does that mean?

"Anyways, Sting...about the marriage and our relationship about being fiancees...I will be taking care of the problem so I'm sorry for the trouble," I state as best I could, catisouly picking the right words to say.

"What do you mean?'"

"I have caused you to much trouble, so please do not worry about me anymore. You are free to go back to your homeland and go to the school there. I will be discussing matters with my father and your father myself." I explained. Except the reaction I got was the opposite of what I wanted.

Sting clenched his fists, his eyes narrowing. I was as if he was angry. I didn't really understand the other sex, so I didn't understand what made him so angry.

"Sting?" I ask cautiously, intimidated by his aura.

"Lisanna...do you like me?"

I never really loved him, no, but I cared about him as a friend. I wouldn't say the word "love" was the right word. H was someone special to me, the first friend I had even though he was a big idiot. I didn't _like _him in the "crush" romantic manner, no my feelings for for him were just mere interactions as good friends. However the way he had ased me made me a bit cautious on what he feels about me.

"Sting, you are someone very special to me. However I don't have any particular romantic feelings for you." I answer blankly.

"Lisanna, I want to know more about you."

Why did that type of question sound so familiar?

"Lisanna," He said my name again, more softly, "i want you to know how I feel. For the next 2 minutes, I'll show you...what I feel."

_In words perhaps?_

_Or - _

_shoot don't tell me-_

I was to slow to realize what he had meant until he bent down and kissed me roughly.

I didn't like him this way.

I didn't like Sting this way.

He bit my lip, trying to make me open my mouth. But I refused. I tried to..a least...

He bit my lip hard as I gasped. His tongue immediately got shoved into my mouth, exploring unknown territories.

He liked me.

But I didn't.

* * *

_Natsu .: _"Where is she?" I asked bitterly looking at the clock. 10 minutes late...and she was the one to schedule this to! She even said that it was important and she isn't even here! Making me fucking wait to...But what did she want to talk to me about I wonder...

_What kind of relationship do you have with Lisanna?_

why now of all fucking times? I don't want to think about this! Yet I knew, it had to clear - are we a thing or not? Course, after all we did...

I sigh in frustration. Did I like her? I don't know, honestly. I wasn't head or heels for her, and I wasn't just a "friend" to her either. So what were we?

_Best friends with benefits perhaps?_

no, we couldn't possibly fit in that category...

I saw Lsanna's form walking over to me, as our eyes locked with each other.

"Oi, why are you late?" I asked her as her bans fell over her eyes.

"I had...business to take care of. " she blankly stated.

"why did you want to talk to me? You said it was important and you, yourself were late," I told her as she pulled a strand of silver hair behind her ear.

"I'll cut to the chase - I reject you, Natsu Dragneel."

_What the hell did that mean?_

"Everything up til now is obviously the past, so I'll explain more in depth: I don't have any particular romantic feelings for you, although everything we've been through. I'm rejecting the idea of us being a 'thing.'"

_It works. But even then why do I feel like a dagger is stabbing my heart?_

"Thats fine. We won't talk to anyone about what happened during our absence. correct?" I ask for clarification.

"Yes. My father also has moved back to Europe, so i'll be moving back to my house." Lisanna explained, 'See you then."

She walked away leaving me standing there.

Did I like her or not?

If i don't then why do I feel like I lost something precious?

And if I do...

Why didn't I stop her?

* * *

-burningflame0116


	10. Complications and Resolutions

**Hi guys! So sorry about the late update. SO much studying and its so hard to update nowadays. I'll try making all the Chapters a lot longer though, so I'll try updating more quickly.**

**Anyways, to the story that you have highly anticipated~**

* * *

CHAPTER !0: COMPLICATIONS AND RESOLUTIONS

* * *

**LISANNA P.O.V.:** "I understand. I'll make sure me and Sting sign the papers...no...I understand your concern, being Sting's father however I, okay. Alright. Thank you. Have a nice day." I hanged up the phone falling on my bed.

Mira and Elfman were at the hospital currently, and I was supposed to pick them up at 2 o'clock. Its was all because I left them when father came back,. I am such a coward I thought to myself. Anyhow, I looked at my cell phone, as I placed it beside me, hugging my pillow. The cancellation of my rearranged marriage papers were coming in the mail anytime in the next 2 weeks. I have gotten approval with Sting's father, however I still need to talk to Dad. I close my eyes. Having to deal with him was a pain. Anyhow the rearranged problem was going to be solved smoothly, but, was it a problem?

I remember Sting's reaction when I told him this though. Vividly, and so clearly. When he came here in the first place he seemed annoyed that he had to be fed up with me. All he did really was flirt with girls all the time. But the fact that we knew each other for such little time, and he fell in love with me...what was this feeling? Was it pity? Or guilt? I hug the pillow tighter. And Natsu too...Why do I feel guilt from that too?

I never really fell in love with anyone before, probably because I'm a bit dense and view things differently than others. I prioritize my studies over parties, and work part time and overtime if I get paid more. Going to a party would be my last resort. This mindset to me was common sense, but everyone has their own opinions, resulting to other people living different lifestyles. Therefore, the possibility, no. The fact that Sting fell in love with me made me confused. Rather than making me surprised it was as if I refused to believe it. It wasn't out of the norm, it was possible, but what was so good about me that he would fall in love with me?

"I don't even know anymore," I mumble under my breath as my bangs casually covered my eyes. I just had too many things on my plate, it was so hard to think of everything at once. What was I going to do about this But. I sigh, and inhale and exhale slowly. I have to take it one step at a time. Now time to sort out things;

Am I love in love with Natsu?

When he first kissed me at the time it was sudden, very. And it caught me off guard definitely. The second time was, I don't even know. Our relationship had nothing in the category of acquaintances, and I wouldn't really consider him a friend..an ally? A love interest perhaps? Or maybe was he just nothing at all? Maybe he just used me as a toy to entertain him.

But if he really was nothing to me, or just a love interest, or if he just used me, why when he chats with me I grow so happy? Was it because of me not having many friends, and happy that I wasn't invisible? It was not. It couldn't be, I have dealt with this loneliness for my whole life. But, when he looks at me why do I want to smile? Why do I want to talk to him? Why do I...

I hear the buzzing of my phone next to me as I groan internally. I grab my cellphone and stared at the bright phone screen.

It was the hospital.

I quickly got up brushing my bangs off my field of vision and pressed call. I put the phone to my ear, "Hello, this is the Samoji Hospital. Is this Lisanna-san?"

"Hello. Lisanna speaking. Is it time to pick up my siblings?" I ask as I hear the hospital phones ringing in the background.

"Yes, please come no later than 1:20. Otherwise see you when you get here." said the nurse on the other line.

I looked on my phone, it was 1:00 exactly, "Thank you. Bye."

I picked up my black coat and purse, grabbing the keys on my way out. I dialed a taxi cab number as I came out the door, putting the phone to my ear, "Hello? This is Lisanna Strauss and I am needing a ride to Samoji Hospital. Please send Akito Usagi if possible. Yes...alright I have to be there by 1:20 sharp and no later. Earlier is fine. Yes, I'll be waiting." I hanged up. So many dang phone calls. I thought bitterly as I checked my battery. I only had 80% left, and I didn't even use it much. I hate it when this happens. I wait patiently outside of my house, waiting to head to the hospital.

* * *

**NATSU P.O.V.:** Everything was simply tumbling downwards. At least my life was. I yawn as I lean back in my office chair. I had to write song lryics since Gray and Gajeel were going to America for a quick trip to help our financial needs. Currently Gramps was solving that case. But...I groan as I hunch forward in my desk at the blank piece of paper before me. I had to make a fresh, new, creative idea for a song in two days because of the school Masquerade Ball which was in two days. Lucy and her gang of friends begged us to come, plus the millions of fangirls. So, I had to come up with a fresh new idea for the song so the band wouldn't fall behind in our schedule. Loke and Jellal were off with concert planning in Shinjuku so I couldn't ask for their help.\

I was stuck.

And I was alone.

I put my fingers through my pink hair. What could i write about? Let's see, all of our current songs were mostly about how as a team we can do anything, in simpler terms. But something new and fresh...I grab my pencil as I twiddle it in my fingers. What could I write about? Gray and Gajeel usually write the lyrics and Jellal edits them. After as a group we decide if it is "good enough.' Those three made a killer team when making song lyrics. But this time there was one brain, one vocalist, and one guy out of the group.

Then there's Lisanna.

She said she rejects us being a thing...I thought this as the memory comes playing back, but it jabs into my heart and is painful. Why? This girl seriously is driving me insane. I honestly wouldn't blame her for saying it that way though. If we were even going to be a thing fangirls would probably bully her and what not, and Lucy probably would want an exclamation...knowing she is head over heels for me and all. It's already a lot to take care of a band, and Lisanna is going through a lot of things at home. It will never work, even if we did have a relationship. but could it work?

I sigh as i put my pencil to the paper. All I could think about is her-

Then, for almost the very first time I came with a master idea.

Thee master idea.

As soon as I wrote my first word, before I knew it I was on the second line. Then the third, then the fourth. After editing and switching the words around a bit. A lot of erasing, these were the final lyrics:

SONG: Bird

FROM: Black Butler Ending 1

ROMANIZATION JAPANESE/ ENGLISH TRANSLATION

hana mo ki mo bokura mo kanashii

sora ni mukatte nobiru shika nai

utsumuku tabi ni bokura wa kizuku

soshite mata miageru

We, like the flowers and the trees, are pitiful,

for we can only extend upward towards the sky.

We realize this when we look down once in awhile,

but then again we look back up.

nemuru anata wa kanashisou de

warui yume demo miteru you da

boku wa koko da yo tonari ni iru yo

doko e mo mou ikanai

How do I live without you

You look so sad in your sleep,

as if you are having a nightmare.

I'm right here, right by your side,

and I'm not going anywhere anymore.

How do I live without you?

hito wa mina sora o miru

miagete wa me o fuseru

itsuka mita aozora o

sagasezu ni nageku kedo

Everyone looks at the sky.

They look up, and again look back down,

and they lament because they are unable

to find that blue sky they once saw in the past.

jiyuu sa to wagamama o

surikaete ikitekita

hoshi mo nai yoru no sora

yukuate mo mienai me de... samayou

Switching between being free and being selfish,

we have lived this far.

Under this night sky without even a single star,

unable to see my destination, I simply wander about.

nanimo kowai mono nado nakatta

sore wa mamoru mono ga nai dake

ashita no koto mo juunensaki mo

ima no boku wa kowai yo

I need huggin' my sweet heart

There hasn't been anything scary at all,

just that there's nothing for me to protect.

Be it tomorrow or 10 years from now on,

I'm scared of what will happen then.

I need huggin' my sweet heart.

hito wa mina sora ni naku

te o hiroge yume o miru

itsuka mita aozora o

itsu made mo mamoru kedo

Everyone weeps at the sky.

They reach out their hands, and start dreaming,

and they will forever protect

that blue sky they once saw in the past.

jiyuu ni habataki tobimawaru kage ni

boku wa mou akogaretari shinai

daremo jiyuu ja nai

jiyuu tte sou ja nai

sora ni wa michi ga nai dake

Although there are figures soaring in the sky,

I no longer yearn for that kind of freedom.

Nobody is truly free;

that is not true freedom,

simply that there are no roads in the sky.

anata to iu sora no naka

boku dake o tojikomete

mou doko e mo ikanai yo

mou doko ni mo ikanaide

This midair space, otherwise known as "you",

oh please lock me in.

I'm not going anywhere anymore.

Please don't go anywhere anymore.

hito wa mina sora no naka

jiyuu to iu kago no naka

anata dake ireba ii

kono sora ni mou tsubasa wa... iranai

In the middle of the sky,

everyone is locked inside this cage called "freedom".

All I need is you by my side,

and then in this sky I'll have no more need for wings.

I was very, very proud of my lyrical masterpiece. I could seriously surpass the FT (Fairy Tail Band) trio at this rate. I smile a bittersweet smile as I close my eyes, imagining the girl dressed in all white, with the white lilies at that one dance...it was a bit of a random thought but...only if she was real...only if I could meet her one more time. I open my eyes again, the thought of Lisanna returning. I understand now, I like her...don't I?

* * *

**STING P.O.V.:** I wanted to hit myself a thousands times over. I dribbled the basketball back and forth as I dunked it into the hoop. At this point I was literally venting my anger out on something. I am an idiot. I was in love with Lisanna. At least I think the feeling when your heart is pounding and tears at your heart and makes you want to hug someone for no reason is love. That's what I think. To be honest, I know how to treat a girl but don't know what genuine love looks like. In my household my mother was always busy, being my father's assistant and all. The servants raised me, educating me and feeding me. I didn't have a cruel, depressing childhood, nor did I have a super happy one. When it comes down to it the only one who showed me love was my bassist teacher, Clark. he only spoke english so not only did I learn bass but it enhanced my english speaking abilities. Clark always played with me when it was break time, never yelled at me, and made sure i understood the certain notes and keys I was playing in. Clark was my father figure growing up. course my father was too busy trying to surpass the rivaling industries that he didn't have time for me. I didn't really care. I was sweating all over as I sat down on a bench next to eh hoop, chugging down water from my water bottle. This strategy was clearly not working. Maybe a drink will help me out here. That's when I heard the ringing of my phone.

I honestly don't want to talk to anyone. I really want to be alone and just drown in my misery for all I care, maybe check out some parties that some kids back at school are holding. But, sadly, I decided to pick up my phone. I still drank my water as shuffled through my bag turning on my cell to see who was calling. It was Lisanna.

I literally choked on my water, spitting out. Lisanna? Seriously? I immediately pressed call and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello this is Lisanna. Sting are you on the phone?"

"Hey Lisanna I-" I tried to tell her everything all at once, but she obviously cut me off.

"Where are you right now?" She asked.

"A basketball court. Why?" I ask out of curiosity.

"I wanted to talk to you. Do you know the Cafe on Finar Street? It's called 'Mr. Coffee.'" She explained.

"Yeah, I know that place." I answered.

"Meet me there by 3 o'clock. I may run 10 minutes late, but don't worry I'll be there." she explained.

I could take this as a date right. I ask myself, "alright see you then."

I'm not giving up yet.

* * *

**GRAY P.O.V.:** I filled in packets of papers by packets of papers. It seemed like an endless cycle of papers. All of them containing agencies with a stable financial income that are willing to help meet our financial needs.

"Oi Gajeel! These dozen are not suitable, just tell the clerk that when he gets back," I simply state as I straighten up my tie.

"Ice Princess you seriously look like a businessman, especially with the glasses." He remarked as he took a sip of his coffee. He had a bigger pile than me, obviously because of his laziness and idioticness.

"These are reading glasses and I am only using them to make my eyesight less worse, also I forgot my contacts in my house before we left to the airport," I explained as I finished another 5 stacks, "Get working metal brain. If we want to continue to play awesome music we need to get these papers done, and find a agency. We need 3-4."

"It's 2-3 Ice Brain, Gramps said so," Gajeel explained, "He said to pick 3-4 if we are unsure which ones to choose."

"Just work," I answered as I yawn. This was going to be a long painful day.

* * *

**JELLAL P.O.V.:** "I told you Loke, we cannot have a concert on that date," I explain, "Firstly we have the Winter Jam Tour concert for a week, we got to New York and have a live broadcast the next day. We also have interviews from 4 stations that we can't look stupid in front of. You know this."

"I told you Jellal, you can't change that. And this schedule is like all your other Jam concerts! Why not this date? We must have this finalized!" Loke exclaimed, clearly frustrated, "We haven't even gotten to songs, equipment, or what to say for the live broadcasts."

I clench my teeth in frustration. One of the most crucial concerts of the years were on Erza's, my girlfriends birthday,and I promised to take her to Europe as a birthday gift. We would be gone for 2 weeks. However, I couldn't miss this concert. And I planned everything already. I already buyed the tickets for crying out loud! But the trip with my girlfriend wasn't a good enough excuse for Loke and I knew that. We were in the same band and worked with each other for a while now. I already know what he approves and disapproves of. What was I going to do? Imaging Erza's face of disappointment and anger made me feel sad. And i didn't want to see her that way.

"Loke, listen. I know this isn't the best excuse, but me and my girlfriend are going to Europe for her birthday. It is a 2 week vacation. I already bought tickets, I won't be able to go." I explain, his eyes were even more infuriated, before he could lecture and yell at me I explained further, "Last year we had our Winter Jam Tour the same date, so I couldn't do anything for my girlfriend's birthday except bring her flowers. I couldn't even spend time with her because I was too busy writing the songs and making sure the concert preparations were in check. I didn't even tell her happy birthday, I wrote it on a card and put it with the flowers on her doorstep. Listen, Loke, any guy can do that for his girlfriend, but I don't want to be any guy, I want to be the best boyfriend I can be for her, so please, can't we move the date earlier?"

His eyes softened as he started to understand, "I still can't let you loose on that, but I understand. You never told me, not even last year though. Next time inform me of these stuff ahead of time."

I smiled, happy that I was saved, "You're a lifesaver, Loke."

"I'd be happier if you bowed to me multiple times and call me 'Prince Loke' whenever you would see me," He smirks as I smile.

"Nah, not into submitting to you," I say, "But really, thank you."

"Just enjoy your time with your girlfriend during your trip to Europe, not gonna let this pass next time, if anything like this comes up notify me," Loke comments as he goes off to discuss with the other personal, "I need to find another date thanks to you, go help Natsu with song lyrics and edit it for him while you're at it."

"Alright, see you tomorrow then!-Wait." I say as I pulled Loke's arm back.

"What? Want me to reconsider the date changes?"

"No, but didn't we have a dance to got to two days from now...masquerade ball at school I think?" I asked him as he became wide eyed.

"I totally forgot. And we have an interview. Shoot...okay I'll do something just go help Natsu with the lyrics." He said as he scampered off.

"You really think Natsu will do that bad?" I ask.

"Course! There's always somewhere in his songs that doesn't sound right!" Loke yells back.

I smirk at this as I exit the building, my private taxi driver opening the door for me, "Where are you off to, Jellal-sama?"

"Take me to Natsu Dragneel's House." I say as we start moving.

"Understood."

* * *

**MIRAJANE P.O.V.:** I smile as Lisanna makes us food. She wasn't injured thankfully and it seemed like Elfman was all back to normal too. Everything was going back to normal, however I wonder...if father comes back again will it be the same result...

"Mira!" I heard Lisanna say, "I have an appointment with someone. I won't be back for a while. If anything happens call me cell phone. You are both still needing rest so don't do anything reckless."

"Don't worry about us, Lisanna. Just have fun!" I say as I look to the clock. It was 3:05, I wonder who she was meeting? A boyfriend perhaps?

"Elfman, do you think Lisanna is meeting a friend?" I ask as he keeps stuffing his mouth with food.

"If she had a boyfriend I would need to teach him how to be a real man!" He exclaimed as I laughed.  
What was she doing, I wonder.

* * *

**LISANNA P.O.V.:** At this rate I was going to be late. Those dumplings took way too long to cook. I checked my watch as I saw Mr. Coffee Cafe coming into view. It was 3:09. One more minute. I saw Sting waiting outside, "Sting!" I call as he turns to face me. I slow down and catch for a breath.

"Lisanna you called me for the first time! I'm so happy! You should do that more often~" Sting teased to me as I gave him a death glare, "Anyways what did you want to talk about?"

I motioned him to come into the cafe as we took a seat. We ordered and as the waiter left I decided to cut to the chase. I took out the marriage papers out of my bag and places them in front of him, "Read these," I tell him as I take out my phone, "I contacted your father this morning about the matters of the marriage, however your father persisted that we try to see how our relationship goes. If it doesn't go according to plan we could sign the papers in front of you. I understand you miss your hometown very much so we both have to make a choice."

He finished reading as he handed them back to me, "My father gave you these papers?"

I simply nodded.

"So, one of those choices are both of us signing the papers with parent approval from both parties, correct?"

I nod.

"But you want me to sign the papers, right?"

"Not necessarily,"

He just stared at me after that. He was surprised, but he was trying to read what was going on in my head.

"You see, Sting, I never fell in love before. Nor have I had any boyfriends or love relationships, and I just never tried to pursue them because I prioritize my studies. And I still do. However in your case you already fell for me, so that opens up another option." I explain as the waiter came to give our order. I took a sip of my delicious mocha, "We can go out for a month, and if the relationship doesn't go very well we can sign the papers. If it goes well then that is a benefit for us and our companies."

"So, you're saying, you want to go out with me - a confession right?" Sting beamed with happiness.

"I'm saying I'm willing to become your girlfriend. In shorter terms - I'm giving you a opportunity to make me fall in love with you. For a month."

He smiled as he took a sip out of his drink, "Deal."

* * *

**NATSU P.O.V.; **"You should seriously let me write song lyrics now. I am a pure GENIUS!" I exclaim as Jellal looked at my paper, awestruck from my talent.

"After the song you gave me for my birthday I never wanted to see your songwriting abilities but this...this is beyond expectations." Jellal said in awe, "except what would be a good melody? This is perfect without any edits. I could see all the eraser marks so you've been looking back on this thats for sure."

"The song I gave you for your Birthday was a masterpiece." I stated, remembering all the hard effort it took, "I still remember the song.."

"Don't you dare sing it," Jellal commented darkly, "that song stole my purity and innocence."

I smirked.

"Anyways, back to the song," Jellal commented, "I'll arrange a melody with Gajeel, for now good job, and get ready for the Masquerade ball 2 days from now."

I groaned as I go into bed. It was 5 now and I was already so tired.

"Want me to help with your homework?" Jellal asks before leaving the room.

"Could you do it for me?"

"No."

"Its okay I'll do it," I groan as I get up.

"See you tomorrow at school!" Jellal said as I waved. The door closed shut.

I walked over to the vase I left my white lily in weeks and weeks ago. It was dying now, and wilting.

"Waiter!" I called as he came immediately.

"Yes, sir?" He asks.

"Fill this vase with white lilies," I command.

"Sir, I will however why white lilies?"

"Because I love them."

* * *

**I HAVE WRITTEN YOU GUYS THE LONGEST CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY BUT I KNOW YOU WANT MORE SO ILL TRY TO UPDATE. HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

-burningflame0116


End file.
